Strange Beginnings
by silentfilmfan91
Summary: Edward leaves and Kim becomes depressed and lonely. But what happens when she, while attempting to run away from the pain at home, finds Edward on a midnight bus to New York City?
1. Warm Deceptions

Hi! This story takes place right after the movie ends. Be nice when reviewing! I'm really sensitive and bad reviews make me ridiculously depressed. So please don't. If you hate it (which you probably will) you can always leave it.

Disclaimer: No...Tim Burton hasn't given me the rights to it yet...but I'll convince him sooner or later

Okay, here goes:

Chapter 1:

She tucked the beautiful, dark-haired child in. God, she was like a cherub. An angel. With her soft, porcelain face being lit up by the crystal-like snow falling from the sky, the child could never belong to suburbia. The quiet and seemingly peaceful neighborhood was more secretive and vile and sickening than any place on earth. With its gossip of poison and its pompous attitude, it was enough to drive any good and sensible person entirely mad. No, the girl would find a better life. Just like her parents did.

The elderly woman got up from her rather comfortable seat near the fireplace and reached for the telephone. Her hands. They were so…worn out. And wrinkled. It seemed like…like it was only yesterday that he was here. He changed her life forever…but not the way she told her granddaughter.

The woman finally grasped the yellow plastic phone and dialed the only number she knew like the back of her hand. The phone rang almost four times before someone picked up.

"Is she asleep?" a sweet and warming voice answered.

"Yes. Why aren't you?"

"Work…I've been rather busy…with a lot of things…"

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, mom. I know she's my responsibility. She is my child after all. And I really wish I could be here right now and-"

"It's alright, sweetie, you'll be reunited before you know it!"

"Have you told her the story?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's liked it…I think she'd like to meet her father…"

"I hoped she would…"

"Darling, everything will be alright…you'll see…"

"Thank you…but mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you call me by my name? Like old times?"

"…Goodnight, Kim."


	2. Revealing Shadows

Wow...this story's terrible. For those who didn't get the last chapter, Kim is not old and Peg is posing as Kim so her granddaughter doesn't think that she is deprieved of a mother. Why? read on to find out. This will be revealed near the very end...(ooh suspense!)

New Chappie for you:

Chapter 2:

She looked at her blurred reflection in a puddle before her. Doe-like eyes, luscious blonde hair…it was hard to believe what her life had become. She was only twenty-one now, and so many things had happened since high school. Her head began to spin.

She remembered when it all began. She was so young…and naïve…and clueless. Growing up in her safe, pastel-colored neighborhood, she thought she'd grow up to be a dancer and marry her current boyfriend at that time. It seemed like a perfect plan. Then…then he came.

He clashed with everything. His black leather suit and bushy raven hair looked monstrous next to the pinks, blues and yellows surrounding his temporary new home. His pruning shears-the only companions he had for so many years, were the cause of his rise…and his fall. But, he had something that made him warmer than the fireplaces installed in every home. His deep brown eyes never revealed a second of coldness. He seldom ever talked, and his eyes were quite literally the window to his soul. But, once you looked at anyone else's window, it filled you with so much fear and doubt that all you could do was yearn to see those warm eyes just one more time.

And that's precisely what she did.

After that fateful night, after Edward was sent back to his dark and dusty home, never to return back to suburbia, Kim Boggs was never the same again. Anything that had a dark color reminded her of him. It drove her to insanity. She dyed all her pretty pink and yellow shirts and skirts with the blackest color she could find, and became known to everyone as "the psycho Goth girl". Those same bubbly cheerleader friends she had, those same boys that before could not stop staring at her beauty, now were contributing to her torment and loneliness. She was shunned from every party, every social event, every lunch table (not that she wanted to be there of course).

Things only got worse. She had begun hearing her neighbors talk about how "strange" someone was, and when she came into view, the whispering stopped. She was the new stranger, an item for people to poke fun at and she knew it very well.

It was in no way fair. No one loved her anymore, and the only person who did was out of her reach. So, the solution seemed simple enough.

In the dead of night, Kim Boggs was out of suburbia, with only a duffel bag filled with clothes and other important items in her fragile hand. She left no note for her family, or for anyone. She would be gone forever, so she could forget all the pain. So she could forget the person she missed most and could never see again.

It was long walk to the nearest bus stop. The bench was cold and there was a homeless person sleeping on it. She grasped her bag and waited in the light of a streetlamp. Autumn leaves collected at her feet.

A bus finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity, but it looked surprisingly crowded and she hated being around people, especially at night where she couldn't see anyone. The bus began to drive away, and then she saw something that almost gave her a full-blown heart attack.

Sitting in the very back, all by himself with only the moonlight reflecting off of the back window and shining on his already pale face was someone she could not believe she saw before her own eyes. She blinked a few times, not sure of what to do. It was him, though her brain denied it but her heart kept telling her so. It was the dark figure that secretly comforted her in her dreams. The dark figure she missed holding in her arms.

And suddenly, her legs picked themselves up and chased that bus.

**Next chapter will be better (I promise).**


	3. Glimmering Shapes

…

**I got a few reviews. Wow. Well, maybe it's because I haven't gotten to the semi-good part yet!**

**Okay here it is:**

Chapter 3:

"Stop the bus! STOP THE BUS!" Kim yelled at the top of her weak lungs, shocking herself upon hearing the sound of her own voice, a sound she had not heard for what seemed like a decade. She ran and ran, but the bus showed no signs of stopping. She felt herself run out of breath but…but she could not stop.

Suddenly, the backseat passenger turned his head. Did he see her? She prayed to God for the first time in a long time. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. What would she say? How could she talk to him now, after all the times she tried to forget about him? She was running away for the sole purpose of destroying the pain her heart felt when she realized they were never meant to be. How could they? Was there anyone in the world who'd actually accept them?

The bus suddenly came to an abrupt stop. She ran up closer and banged on the door. The rather obese driver gave her a dirty look.

"Wow, sugar, whatcha doin' up so late? In a getup like 'dat?"

He examined her fully, from her black jeans to her pale and agitated face. She felt her knees begin to buckle. This was a stupid idea.

As she put in some money and hastily started going down the isle, the bus driver grabbed her hand. He lowered his face to hers. She smelled beer.

"OH, I wouldn't be goin' there, sugar, if I was you. Back there's a crazy man, he's got knives and everything. And I wouldn't like to see a pretty girl like you get beat up…at least not in _that_ way…so…so uh…why don' ya stay up 'ere with me? Huh, baby? I'll protect ya…"

She tried to break free, but her frail thin body was nothing compared to his plump frame. It was only now that she realized the bus had never moved since she got on.

Suddenly she felt moistness on her lips. The driver had planted his on hers and she couldn't feel herself breathe. She was beginning to see black. Was this the end? Oh God, please, not like this! Not like this!

Then…then the struggle stopped.

She felt fresh air reach her lungs once more. Gasping and holding onto the railing near the door, she bent over and tried to understand what had happened. Then she heard:

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…buddy, I didn't mean no harm. She's okay. Right, hun? Yooz okay?"

Then she heard a voice that she only remembered in her haunting dreams:

"Don't…touch…her."

She tried to follow the voice with her eyes, and they landed on a tall, dark glimmering shadow. She reached out her arm, just to touch the shadow, to see if it was all real, and she felt herself fall. _But she was lifted back up._

Slowly and gently she felt herself being supported back on her feet, which started to move again. Her only wish as of the moment was for there to be at least a little light on the bus. Not that she needed it, of course. She knew perfectly well who was holding her. She just didn't know how.

After what seemed like forever she sat down in a seat at the back of the bus. She felt tired. For a second, she wished she was in her bed at home, being haunted by her average nightmares. For a second, she'd give anything for that.

But that same voice put her back into her dreamlike reality:

"Kim?"

She could feel her lips parting to say something, anything, to somehow take away the awkwardness of the situation. But no words soared out.

"Are you okay?" the shadow asked, desperate to hear a reply.

Was she okay? She only noticed now that the bus wasn't crowded at all. There were only three people there, including herself and the pedophile driver. She must've gone crazy. She was hallucinating. She only hoped she was imagining the shadow as well.

The figure slowly moved back, into the darkness. Although she couldn't see him well, she could tell he was disappointed, hurt even.

The words suddenly flew out of her mouth, gracefully and unexpectedly:

"Hello, Edward."


	4. Impaled dreams

**I got 6 reviews so far! Not bad…not bad…but please! I'd like even more reviews! **

**I left you all on quite a cliffhanger there. Mwahaha. I'm so evil.**

**Let me post a disclaimer one more time:**

**I DO NOT OWN EDWARD SCISSORHANDS.**

**But no worries, Tim Burton will see the errors of his ways eventually.**

**Me: Alright, Burton, gimme the rights to Edward Scissorhands!**

**Tim Burton: Never!**

**Me: puts on earplugs and turns on "High School Musical" and other Disney songs**

**Tim Burton: Alright, fine! Just stop the torture! It burns! IT BURNS! **

**(sorry to offend people who like "High School Musical")**

**By the way, the inventor's name in this story will be "Vincent Price", just like the actor who plays him in the movie. Because that name rocks . **

**Okay, back to the story:**

Chapter 4:

_Hello, Edward._

He did not reply to this. Instead, he lifted his arms and held them still in the air. She could see him a little better now, his suit of leather and pruning-shear hands reflecting every bit of light there was. She could see his hair, dark as midnight and sticking out in every direction possible, showing he hadn't changed too much appearance-wise since she left him. She finally looked straight into his dark brown eyes, two endless tunnels that seemed to fill her with peace and shame at the same time. The eyes stayed completely fixed on her, never moving, never even blinking.

His arms were still in the air. She finally realized what it meant.

Slowly, almost cautiously, she wrapped her thin pale arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, just like she did on that fateful night. The night that had changed her entirely.

"I missed you", she finally heard.

"I…I missed you too. So, so much." She replied quietly. She saw the bus driver turn around and give her a nasty look, but she couldn't care less. Every time she was around Edward, she just stopped caring about other peoples' expectations. She truly felt like she could be herself, and be loved at the same time. It felt good.

"Why…why are you here? How are you here?" She asked, amazed that it took her so long to ask that question.

Again, no reply. He brought down one of his arms to reveal an envelope impaled by one of his shears. She carefully slid it off and opened it. Inside was money, a photo and a letter. She unfolded the letter, held it up into the light and began scanning it with her tired eyes:

_Dear Brother,_

_I have just heard the news. I am terribly sorry. I'll try to help you as much as I possibly can. I cannot believe they fired you. What a world we live in! And from what I read, they fired you from your job because you had "radical ideas". Ha! Radical ideas? What a country we live in! A scientist has radical ideas and he gets fired! Scientists are supposed to be imaginative. That is why we have all the luxuries in our homes today! What is worse, I heard you are not being hired by any other companies. That is a shame. No worries, they will see eventually. They will all see the errors of their ways, in time. Just give it time. I have enclosed some money for you. It is not much, but it is all I have to give as of the moment. I hope it is enough._

_Now, on a more positive note: Edward said his first word today. It was "Father". It brought tears to my eyes. It really did. He is growing up to be quite the gentleman. He tries to help me around our home, even though his scissor hands create difficulty for him. Poor fellow! I have yet to install his human hands for him. Hopefully, I can do that by Christmas. But, hands or no hands, he is still a living, breathing miracle. He is my pride and joy and I love him like the child I never had. He is beautiful. I just wish you were here to meet him. _

_I attached a photo of us together, father and son. Your family misses you. _

_Love,_

_Your brother, Vincent._

So that was it. He was going to the only person who had a chance at helping him. The only person who could possibly…give him what he was missing. A pair of human hands…and a family.

Kim took out the black and white photo. An old man, who seemed young at heart due to his crazy light eyes, was standing next to Edward, holding his arm firmly on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked different. His hair was perfectly slicked back, not a scar was visible on his face, and he had a smile on his face that she had never seen before. He looked so…happy. Just genuinely happy. It was the type of smile that made everyone else want to smile as well. She noted that at the bottom of the photo was "1989" written in black ink. _1989_. A year before she met Edward.

She looked at the address on the envelope next. It was addressed to Jonathon Price, in Manhattan, New York.

New York. That was where they were now both going. The last time she had been there was a few years ago. She remembered everything well though. She had seen "Phantom of the Opera" on Broadway, a show that had brought tears in her eyes and made her weep for days. It was so touching and beautiful. A tale of unconditional love. A love that could never be. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she'd find herself in such a similar situation. But…maybe this love could work out after all…

What she did next surprised her as much as it did Edward. She suddenly lifted her head and did something she had been wanting to do for the longest time.

_She kissed him._

She felt him quiver a little at first, but in a few seconds even the snipping noise of his hands had ceased. The moment lasted forever. For that moment, the earth had stood still; they were not in a bus, but in an endless void all by themselves.

Their lips finally parted. Neither said a word. Kim just lay there, in his arms, and fell asleep. She hadn't felt so comfortable for years.

**Okay I got _171_ hits on this story and only 6 reviews. If you like this story, please review. It's common courtesy. It doesn't take much time, but it really makes my day, and keeps me writing (only nice reviews, please). **


	5. Frozen Lights

**Okay I got some reviews telling me that I needed to lengthen my chapters. Is this better?**

**Btw, thanks for your reviews. Keep it up!**

Chapter 5:

The honking of a car horn woke her up. Startled, she gently lifted herself off of Edward, who was keeping his eyes on her ever since she fell asleep. After all, it wasn't like _he_ needed to sleep.

The morning sun peaked through the foggy windows. The sun certainly did not do justice to Edward's beauty. It gave him a ghastly pallor, especially in contrast to his hair and eyes. How would he walk on the streets of New York? Certainly he would turn quite a few heads. But no matter, they'd figure something out.

She grabbed her bag with her belongings and Edward's letter inside and slowly walked down the aisle. She stepped on a beer can and fell backwards. She was caught gracefully of course. It felt nice to have someone look after her, always be there to catch her when she fell and watch over her. Sort of like a guardian angel.

The bus driver mumbled a few profanities in her direction as she stepped off the bus, but the crude words were followed by a stare from Edward in his direction and then silence. The driver was probably still a little drunk. Whatever would happen afterwards didn't matter to her at the moment, at least she and Edward got to New York safely. Maybe their luck was changing…

As the bus drove away from view, she got a chance to see the city. It never ceased to amaze her. The skyscrapers, the theaters, the glimmering lights at seven AM in the morning, all filled her with an indescribable joy. There were hardly any people on the streets, except for a few panhandlers and homeless. Well, if they were going to find this Jonathon Price, they had to ask someone for directions, right? Even if they were beggars. Besides, she had guy with lethal weapons for hands protecting her. They were safe.

She grabbed Edward's arm and they both walked towards a homeless man sitting in front of an out of business store. The man was an unfortunate sight, really. From his old age, poor health and oversized beat up clothes, the man made Kim suddenly lose a little bit of her joyful mood. She carefully took some money out of her bag and placed it in the near-empty coffee can squished in the man's hand. The sound of coins falling against tin woke the man up. He jumped at the sight of Edward towering over him, his shears sparkling and drawing even more attention to themselves.

"It's alright. He's with me. We won't hurt you, we promise."

"Thank you…thank you so much for your charity…"

"Can you help us? We're new here. We're looking for a man named Jonathon Price…here's his address…" she held the envelope in front of him.

The man suddenly grabbed the envelope out of Kim's hands.

"Hey!"

The man held up a wrinkly hand as if to shush her.

"Oh, I'm afraid he doesn't live there anymore. Unfortunately, I know him quite well."

"You know him?" Edward suddenly said, surprising even himself.

"Yes, he usually hangs around that alleyway right there, across the street, actually. Poor man, he was so…successful. Then some heartless bastard ruined his life. The poor man…he lost everything…his home, his belongings, his lady love…"

Kim felt her heart break in pieces. Jonathon Price was a homeless. How could he help anyone now? He couldn't even help himself! What were they going to do now?

But Edward didn't seem to think so.

"Is that him?" He pointed across the street to a man standing near a garbage can.

The homeless man nodded slowly as a tear escaped his tired eye.

"Thank you".

Without any warning, Edward ran across the street, luckily missing a car or two. Kim hesitantly followed, hoping this wouldn't turn out badly.

The man across the street looked even worse than the first one. His gray hair was a mess; his blue eyes as frozen and lifeless as a block of ice. It was as if you could feel his disappointment, his anger, his sadness, just by merely looking upon him.

The man finally raised his head to look upon Edward standing over him. He didn't jump, or cower in fear; he just stared as if pondering about something. He looked just like Edward's creator, only older and less proper-looking. The two men kept eye contact for an eternity before Kim handed the man the envelope.

"Are you…are you Jonathon Price?" she asked quietly.

"No one has called me by that name for a long time, but yes, I was once known as Jonathon Price…"

The man slowly took out the letter and read it thoroughly. He looked up after a few minutes and said, with tears like waterfalls rushing down his cheeks:

"You're him, aren't you? You're…Edward".

Edward slowly nodded.

"How is he...my brother…how is he? Why isn't he here with you?"

No response.

"Please tell me. I need to know of his well-being."

Still no answer.

"Oh no. He isn't. He isn't…dead…is he?"

Edward only lowered his head.

"He's asleep. And he'll never wake up." He finally said.

The man suddenly got up, and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Kim followed him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why you came to me. I can't help you and you've only succeeded in making me feel even worse about myself…please, leave me…"

"You have to listen-"

"No, you listen. I have no money to spare, no home to share-"

"But we do. See?" She held up the money from the letter and placed it into his hand. He refused it.

"Listen. Keep the money for yourself. Use it for now, and get a job, make money. Forget about me. I've nothing to give you."

"Yes, you do. You're the only one who can help him…"

"Help him with what?"

"You know…his hands…"

"You think I can give him hands?"

"Can you?"

"…I don't know…I probably could, but that costs money, and I need a private place to perform a surgery like that…"

"Please. We'll get everything, but we need your help."

"Alright. I'll try. Now please leave me, I have to grieve."

She turned around and grabbed Edward.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get a job." She answered.

"We're going to get a job?"

"We're going to try".

**Okay, not a very cuddly-cute chapter. This one's more about plot. But don't worry! If you keep on reading this fanfic, I promise there will be a lot more fluffy scenes. And when I say fluffy, I mean FLUFFY. Trust me, it'll get better. There's a lot more plot coming up. Just keep on reviewing, please!**


	6. Snowing Hair

**15 reviews! Oh my goodness! I'm so happy! Please keep reviewing! I love you all! **

**I went and got a haircut today and that inspired me to write the plot for this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

"Frankenstein. A New Rock Musical. Crew needed," said the poster on the wall in front of a theater.

"Perfect," Kim thought to herself. With his talent, he was sure to get a job there! She only hoped his appearance wouldn't overpower his creativity.

They walked in, slowly, but unfortunately, through the wrong entrance. They ended up right on the stage, during a girl's solo performance.

"STOP!" a man sitting in the empty auditorium said, gesturing to the singer and the orchestra.

"Hmph," said the singer, a tall, stick thin girl who looked like she had a hell of a temper. She had whitish, fake-blond hair tied in a high ponytail, and a little too much makeup. One look at her reminded Kim of the people she disliked in suburbia.

"Well, _excuse me_! Can you not read? It says 'stage door'. God, well, what do you want?" She said with a manicured hand on her hip.

"I'll take care of this, Pamela. I am the director."

"But I was just saying-"

"I _said_ I'll take care of it. Go warm up a bit more. Now, how can I help you?"

"We're both sorry about-"Kim started.

"There are two of you? I think I see someone hiding in the shadows, why don't you come on out? You can't be shy in the theater business…"

Edward slowly walked towards the spotlight. Once he came into view, all became quiet except for the gasps that came out of everyone's mouths.

"He's a…a…a frea-"

"Shush, Pamela. Mind your manners."

"But _LOOK_ at him. Look at those things! Don't you get it, he's going to kill you! Someone call the police!"

"Shut up, will you? Geez, when you're not singing, you can be a real pain in the ass. But…those are rather interesting pieces of equipment…I assume you're here to try out for the set design job, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's what he's here for." Kim answered.

"Does he have a resume?"

"Um…no."

"Alright, what school did he study at?"

"Um…um…"

"Listen, _obviously_ he has very little experience and _I_ have very little time for this. So, please, if you have nothing further to say, leave the stage, we're in rehearsal."

"But sir, can't you at least give him a chance? He's very talented…just give him some sort of a test…anything…"

"Hmm…what's his experience? What can he do?"

"Bushes. Hair. Ice." Edward finally said.

"Well, that certainly doesn't fit in with anything we need…but alright, I'll give you a test…let me see…"

"You said you could do hair? Let's see you do mine." Pamela walked towards him.

"Pamela, what-"

"No, seriously, if what he says is true, he can make me look like Elizabeth, the fiancée of Frankenstein. Well, go on!" She took a picture out of her coach bag of a woman with luscious long blonde hair. Pamela took off her ponytail and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Someone bring me a chair!"

Sure enough, a foldable chair was brought up to the stage.

"Work your magic," she said with a snort and pushed her head back. Edward got behind her, the picture in his mind. Before Pamela could say another rude word, he snipped off a big chunk of hair. And another. And yet another. Pieces of hair flew like snow all over the stage, causing Pamela to sit there with her mouth wide open, too shocked to say anything. Everyone squinted to try to see what her hair was becoming, but Edward was covering her up completely. Finally, when he drew his hands back, there was complete silence.

"Oh my God, what did he do? He made me bald, didn't he? NOW will you call the police?"

"Pamela, do me a favor. First of all, stop talking, and second of all, look into a mirror."

She quickly grabbed her purse and reached for her compact. She couldn't stop staring in disbelief. _She was beautiful._

"Well, Ms. Harton, I guess you owe this young man an apology."

She didn't say a word. She just sat there, turning her head in every direction possible in the mirror, admiring her hair which now curled like the hair of a doll. It was like magic.

"Well, if you were honest about that then you are good enough for me. Now, my son, who is my assistant director is out as of the moment but will return later this evening. Come back here at 8:00 tonight and show him what you showed me. Just make sure you wear something a little more…formal and don't walk in with those scissors on your hands! Speaking of which, why don't you take those things off now so I can shake your hand and you can properly introduce yourself."

"I…can't"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't…they're my…real hands…" He said and lowered his head.

"Oh…OH. Oh dear, well, then, we'll figure something out about that. For now, can I shake your wrist?" He let out a chuckle. Edward just stared.

"…Alright, fine. Your name, then?"

"Edward."

"Edward…last name?"

"Boggs." Kim said with a smile.

**Yay! The chapter's done! Next one will be very fluffy. By the way, with the whole bride of Frankenstein thing, it's a common misconception that Frankenstein is the monster's name. It's not. It's the inventor's name. And Elizabeth is the inventor's fiancée in the book. And I don't think she had that stereotypical grey afro-type hairstyle, I don't know, never read the book. So yeah. Just thought I'd clear that up. Oh, and I used Frankenstein b/c I read that Tim Burton used it as an inspiration for Edward Scissorhands and I never heard of a Broadway musical for it so I decided to use it. **


	7. Shining Barriers

**Okay this chapter is a little more…um, mature? Nothing graphic, but, I put warnings before any questionable material. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tim Burton: Well, go on, write it on the chalkboard!**

**Me: "I do not own Edward Scissorhands, anything created by Tim Burton, or Tim Burton himself." (Grumble)**

**Tim Burton: Good, good. Now write it 665 more times!**

**Me: WHAT! NO!**

**Tim Burton: Do it or I'll turn it on…**

**Me: You…you wouldn't!**

**Tim Burton: I so would.**

**Me: No…not…not…Paris Hilton's "Stars are Blind"!**

**Tim Burton: Mwahaha! (Runs away to evil lair of doom)**

**(Don't get offended by the Paris Hilton flame. I just can't stand her, I'm free to have my opinion and you're free to have yours. Please don't say anything mean about this. )**

Chapter 7:

By the time they left the theater it was about twelve o clock. In eight hours they had to find new clothes, and a place to settle in. It would be tough, no doubt.

First thing first. They had to find a place to live in. They could stay in a hotel for now, but for how long?

"The rent costs a hundred dollars a week." Said the landlord of the first apartment they looked at. The place wasn't too pleasant, either. The walls were once white but now stained a brownish color, the windows were hard to open, and there was only one bedroom. They could even see a few spiders here and there.

"We'll take it." Kim said finally, brushing some dust off of her shoulder.

"Alright, I expect you'll be all moved in by next week."

"Yes sir."

"Eh, try not to _cut_ anything." The chubby man said, eyeing Edward. Kim had the biggest urge to jump on him and throw him out the window…or worse: make him actually live in the apartment, but that wouldn't be a smart move at the moment. In the position they were in, this apartment was a blessing. Besides, with Edward's design talent, they could maybe even fix up the place; make it somewhat easier to live in.

After that was settled, it was time for clothes shopping. They used the money from the envelope because if they didn't, Edward might have had a chance of losing the job he was possibly getting. Finding a normal-looking outfit for him wasn't at all a hard task, because he was as thin as any of the display mannequins and pretty much fit into anything. Kim found a perfect dress shirt, pants, shoes and tie for him. _He'd look stunning_. And luckily she didn't need to buy anything since she packed a black dress with her. She never thought she'd actually need it, but she was glad she brought it.

Finally, they went to check into a hotel. They found a nice looking one called "The Burton Hotel" and decided to stay there until they settled into their apartment. The place was half lit and the walls were painted a very dark gray. Kim liked that. She felt so… at home. She could tell Edward did too because he started poking everything with his shears. It was quite amusing to watch, for some reason.

She looked at the skeleton-shaped clock. _5:00 pm_, it said. They had to start getting ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. She really hated the way she looked. Her strawberry-blonde hair was covered in random streaks of black and dark red. She took one strand of hair and held it out. If hair could feel pain, hers must have been dying.

"Would…would you like me to cut it for you?" Edward said, his reflection appearing in the giant mirror.

"Sure…yes, yes I would." She answered. She didn't know why, but whenever she was around him, she found difficulty talking without stuttering. Whenever he gazed at her, she was filled up with so many emotions, many of which she didn't even recognize. She felt herself sit down in the armchair placed in the middle of the room. Edward slowly got behind her and Kim got a glimpse of his huge scissors right in front of her face. It was funny; she had mechanisms that, with a single accidental snip could seriously injure her, literally two inches away from her face, and she never felt more comfortable and safe in her entire life. She closed her eyes and fell into a short oblivion of snipping noises and bright colors. When she finally opened her eyes, a few minutes later, she already felt like a different person, without even looking at the new cut yet. She slowly rose up and headed towards the mirror. When she saw herself, she couldn't speak.

Her hair, which was, five minutes ago, at waist length and a disaster, was now just like it was when she first met Edward, only even prettier. He snipped off all the angry-looking strands of artificial color and made her hair shine and draw positive attention to her face.

"Do…do you…like it?"

Since she was speechless, she just turned around and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt him trying to put his arms around her, but he couldn't. _He could never hold her. _

But she didn't care. She'd do the holding for the both of them.

She finally broke away when she needed to breathe, and just stood there looking at him, as he did at her.

"I love it. Thank you." She said with a smile.

She took her black dress out of her bag and got dressed in the bathroom. She felt a surge of self confidence pass through her body as she looked at herself in the dress. The lace sleeves, the velvet fabric all seemed to shine a bit brighter now that she had a smile on her face, which was now more visible due to the new cut.

She finally got out after about ten minutes and saw Edward sitting on the bed, looking at his shears. But, his attention was fixed upon her as soon as she came into sight.

"You look beautiful".

God, she'd do anything to hear that same phrase from him every day for the rest of her life. Usually, when people said that, she never took it seriously at all, but Edward's voice was filled with a bona fide honesty and genuine kindness that made her never want to stop smiling.

"Thank you. Now, we need to get you dressed."

Suddenly, something occurred to her. It was summer. God knew how hot he must have been in that leather ensemble, and she couldn't just put the clothes over the leather suit like her mother once did. _She had to remove it first_. This was going to be awkward.

But, then again, he made her feel more comfortable, so it was only right for her to return the favor.

**LIKEOMGGROWNUPSTUFF!**

She sat on the bed with him, keeping the shopping bag full of new clothes next to her. She felt herself begin to tremble.

She reached out to his neck to remove the clasps. She felt her face turn a bright red. She was amazed at the thoughts racing through her head.

She worked her way down, pulling away every little strap. She wondered if he thought this was a crazy situation just like she did. Unfortunately, she was too afraid to look him in the eyes.

After an eternity, she took off the top part of the suit completely.

Now what?

She lowered her head in embarrassment. Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she just do the simpler thing and put the clothes over the suit? Why? She wanted to bang herself on the head for her stupidity.

"Kim?"

She raised her head to look at him. He looked so casual about the whole thing. He sat there, all innocent-looking, to her amazement. He was completely clueless as to how absurd this would seem to anyone else.

The rest of his body was just as pale as his face. His chest and arms were covered with stitches, and gave him a grotesque, yet mysteriously beautiful appearance. She felt so terrible. _She could not stop staring. _

His pallor next to the shiny black suit lying next to him made her think of the moon against the clear night sky. She always wanted to be on the moon, isolated from the rest of the world…

She suddenly reached up and kissed him again. She felt him collapsing under her and they both fell down on the mattress. Pulling, the purple covers over them both, she continued kissing him. She even, for a second, felt him kiss her back.

She broke away. She had to say something.

"I love you."

She looked straight into his eyes and buried her head in his neck. She could stay there forever.

Suddenly, she felt something light on her head. _He kissed her forehead_. She felt like she could just take the form of a thousand butterflies and fly in eternal happiness.

"I love you too." He whispered. Barely audible, but she heard it.

She planted her lips on his, holding him in her arms, desperately trying to be close to him. She realized the barrier between them was her dress.

She pulled it off, throwing it carelessly onto the floor.

She heard his hands, which were outstretched so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her, start to make loud snipping noises. The feeling of her bare skin against his must have caused him to become nervous.

She kept her face on his, running her fingers through his hair, which, unlike its appearance was actually soft and smooth. She pulled the covers over them even more, and slid underneath, temporarily out of view.

She tossed off her undergarments and quickly removed the remainder of his suit and threw it on the floor next to her lonely dress. There were no barriers now.

She finally pulled the deep purple covers completely over their heads and felt herself climb on top of him. She kissed every part of him, and they connected into one being, destroying all the sounds around them except their own.

**YAYITSOVER!YOUCANLOOKNOW**

**If you didn't read that…they had sex. I'm blushing so much right now. That was so bloody hard for me to write. Forgive me if it's really bad, but it's my first time writing something like this. Next chapter will be more about the plot. R&R, please. Only good reviews, same as usual. **


	8. Blackened light

Chapter 8:

She had been in a dream. She was in a dark abyss, completely hidden from light, surrounded by intense heat. But strangely enough…_she liked it._

It was peaceful.

It was beautiful.

It was…it was…

_It was 7:45 pm!_

"Oh my God," Kim said as she fell off the bed. Edward was staring at her, as usual. He was awake the whole time, no doubt.

"Edward? Why didn't you wake me?" she said, blushing as she pulled the purple cover over herself.

"I didn't want to."

"Well, why not?"

"You reminded me of an angel, in your sleep."

She felt a smile destroy her frown. She could forgive him, just this once.

"Well, we have to get ready. Quick."

She pulled on her dress and put on his clothes for him, still blushing the entire time, surprisingly. She combed back his hair, struggling to get each strand of hair into place. She took a step back to take one last look at him. His skin seemed more human and far less pale after what had happened about an hour ago. The ensemble he was wearing did well to conceal his eerie, thin body. He looked so…normal. The only unnatural looking parts of him were those scissors replacing his hands and the massive amount of jagged scars on his face. Aside from that, he looked like the perfect human, his deep eyes penetrating through any and every person's soul.

"Okay, let's go".

It was 8:20 when they got to the theater. They would've gotten there sooner, but with New York's busy night life, they kept on getting stopped by passing people and asked all sorts of questions, like "How long have you had those scissors for hands?" and "Would you cut up this one guy up for me…?". One person even thought Edward was some kind of terrorist. People could be so stupid sometimes.

"You're late", the director said, when they arrived, catching their breath.

"Yes, I know, we're really sorry, but-"

"It's alright, no problem." A new voice entered into the conversation. It belonged to a man, in his twenties, with a bright smile and longish brown hair that slightly fell into his face. Kim thought he looked pretty attractive, but wanted to slap herself for even thinking that. _She was already in love. _

The man held out his hand to her.

"What happened to 'we don't need him' and 'I'm not waiting a moment longer?', son?", the director cut in, laughing.

"Well, you didn't tell me such a _lovely_ young lady was coming. Hello. My name is Leon, you can call me Leon."

Kim couldn't help but laugh at this. _What was happening to her?_

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim, and this is Edward, who's here to show you that's he's perfect for your crew."

"Well, yes, I know all about that, and I'm sure he must be tired, so I'll just agree to give him the job, on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"I want to see you dance."

"…Are you kidding?"

"Hardly. Judging by your body, you seem like you've danced before, am I correct?"

"Well, yes, I used to take dance lessons for cheerleading, but I stopped doing it a while ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Different things started to interest me. The whole cheerleading thing became so shallow to me," she said, turning her gaze to Edward and exchanging a quick smile.

"Well, can I see you dance anyway? We could always use more dancers-"

"No, actually we have more than enough", his father intervened finally.

"Well, ONE more couldn't hurt. So go on, Kim, and show us something. Anything."

"Well…" she looked at Edward, who made a faint smile and gestured her to do it.

"Okay."

She moved to the center of the stage. She tried to remember her most complex routine, complete with back flips and other rather impressive movements. She just had to remember the song…"Just Like Heaven" by the Cure. That was it.

The tune played inside her head, and she began to twist and turn her body. It felt really awkward dancing in a short black dress, but if it would get Edward the job for sure, she had to do it. She leapt from the left side of the stage to the right, everyone's eyes on her. She ended with a back flip, landing almost perfectly on her feet and raising her arms in the air.

"Bravo! Very nice! You're perfect for the job!"

"Job? I'm getting a job?"

"Yes, you'll be great. God, this show will be great: beautiful dancers, a wonderful storyline, a score by Danny Elfman, what could go wrong?"

"But _son_ we have dancers. How are we going to fit her into our routines?"

"Look, if you can't afford to do that, we can always get Danny to compose another song _especially_ for her."

"Okay, fine, she can stay, along with Edward."

Kim felt like she could just sprout wings and fly. She came over and gave Edward a hug in front of everyone.

"We did it," she said.

Little did they know that someone was watching them the entire time, hidden from view in the shadows.

"Little slut", the shadowed figure said to itself and walked away.


	9. Colliding anger

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing so far! Um, okay, to explain the whole "eh hem" scene in chapter 7, there is a specific reason I wrote it…you'll see why later…don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a smut! Please keep on reviewing!**

Chapter 9:

"Kim!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Focus! You were looking somewhere else and messed the rest of the dancers up! AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Get it right this time!"

She smiled politely, turning it into a grimace when the director turned his head. Only about a week since starting the job, and she was already beginning to despise it. And it wasn't because of the intense dance rehearsals, either.

"Oh Edward, _please_ be careful when making that set piece. You wouldn't want it to fall on me while I'm singing!"

That was why.

Pamela's already loud voice echoed on the stage. _All the time_. The worst part was her shrill little laugh, the phoniest noise that could ever reach a human ear. When she wasn't singing one of her solos, she was clinging to Edward while he made the sets, saying virtually every unimportant thing that popped into her head.

_"I think my hair grew a little. Can you cut it again for me?"_

_"My, those things are sharp. Careful, don't stab my heart!"_

But the one Kim hated the most was this one:

_"You're so good at cutting hair, why don't you cut your own?" _

The phrase itself was already kind of offensive, but what made it worse was that Pamela would always follow it by running her bony hand through Edward's bushy black hair.

_"No, I like it better when it's long."_, she would finish. And she would always look to see if Kim was watching and smile a mean, fake smile. That made Kim's blood boil the most.

But she knew the only reasons Edward didn't do anything were because he was too polite and shy, and if he used his hands to push her away he could seriously injure her and that would cause a lot of unnecessary trouble. At least, she hoped they were. No, no, she KNEW they were. She just knew it.

Quite honestly, she was amazed he didn't react angrily and always managed to suppress his feelings with a little nod. She honored him for that. If _she_ had razorblades for hands she would slice and dice that little-

She shook her head to get the thoughts out. She was surprising herself. All this jealously, and for what? Edward loved her. Edward loved-

"KIM!"

Oh no. She messed up again.

"Father, relax. She'll get it right."

"Son, I love you and all, but she's causing far more trouble than her worth!"

Pamela suddenly jumped in.

"If you want to hear MY opinion, I think that if SOME PEOPLE can't get their parts right, then SOME PEOPLE should be let go."

Kim saw Edward staring at the whole spectacle. He slowly raised his arm up, inches away from Pamela's big blonde head. He wasn't about to let anyone step over Kim like that!

_"Oh, God, don't. Please don't hurt her. It's alright, she's not hurting me"_, Kim thought to herself as she shook her head, looking straight at him.

Edward took his anger and pain out on the piece of scenery next to him. He drove his blades into the replica of Frankenstein's home, a piece he had been working on for the whole day. But everyone was too focused on Kim to notice it.

"See? She's not even listening to us!"

"I'm telling you, the only good thing she did was bring Edward. She's just not good enough for the Broadway world, I suppose," Pamela said as she puffed her hair.

Kim suddenly had had enough.

"Well, if SOMEONE wasn't busy flirting with MY boyfriend, I'd be focusing a lot more!"

Pamela staggered back. So did Edward. _Boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend? Why, on earth, would an exceptional designer, like Edward, EVER go out with a gothic, talentless freak like you?"

Kim felt moistness on her eyes. Damn, why was she crying? But…but she couldn't stop.

"Oh, are you going to cry now?"

Edward couldn't find anything to say. He just lashed his other hand into the scenery. If he had said anything, he would end up killing Pamela. Literally.

"Pamela, shut your dirty mouth."

Kim felt the tears dry up.

Leon looked straight into Pamela's eyes.

"In my opinion, _you_ should be fired."

Before Pamela had time to react, a loud crashing noise was heard from the far end of the stage. The scenery fell to pieces at Edward's feet, causing all heads to turn to him.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Leon took in a deep breath.

"Alright…Edward, rebuild the piece…dancers, take a break…Kim, try to focus more…and Pamela, since you're feeling SO confident today how about we pick up from your second song, hmm? Come on, come closer so I can hear you."

The day went by a lot quicker after that. Kim worked hard not to think about Pamela or Edward, and she did do a lot better. Both directors seemed to, by the end of the day, regain their trust for her.

She and Edward also got their first paychecks that day. So it wasn't so bad.

On the way to their apartment, which they had moved into a few days ago, Edward's curiosity got the best of him.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"When you said I was your boyfriend…"

"Oh, that. Well, you are, aren't you?"

"I…I don't know…I don't really know what it means…"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"And I love you back. See, when that happens, people tend to want to stay together and be devoted to only each other. So that's what 'going out' is."

"So… you want to do that, then?"

"Yes, of course. I want to stay with you. Forever. With no one ever getting in the way again."

Edward couldn't help but smile at this.

"But, I think now, that we have everything we need, we should invite Jonathon Price to stay with us."

**Yay! Chapter 9 is complete!**


	10. Soft Tears

**Yay! New Chapter!**

Chapter 10:

"Alright, Jonathon, here's where you'll be staying" Kim pointed to a bed they bought especially for him in their apartment.

"I…I can't thank you enough. I'll get started on you-know-what. I promise I'll figure something out."

The man, now dressed in suitable, clean clothes sat down in a corner and began skimming through a book on anatomy, sketching out possible ways to give Edward the hands he deserved.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang breaking the silence.

"It's for me," Kim said, reaching for it in her bag.

"Hello? Oh, did I? Oh, alright. I'm coming." She hung up.

"That was Leon. He found that necklace I lost today. I'll be back soon."

She walked out the door, leaving Edward and Jonathon all by themselves. Edward hated those rare moments. He wanted to badly to be able to talk to Jonathon, to have him as a stand-in father, but there was still some awkwardness between them ever since Edward revealed that his creator was dead. The silence was killing him slowly.

But this time would be different.

"Who's Leon?" Jonathon asked, raising his head from his work to look at Edward.

"He's the director's son…"

"Oh, is he now?"

"…yes…"

"Seems a bit strange, doesn't it? I mean, only a necklace, and he couldn't give it to her tomorrow, instead of having her come, alone, to him?"

Edward just stared. _What was he insinuating?_

The man smiled a little and sighed deeply.

"Edward, do you love her? Do you love Kim?"

"Yes."

"Then how can you just sit here, letting her just walk into the arms of another man?"

"Another man?"

"This Leon guy! Look, obviously he has his eye on Kim and his plan is to steal her away from you."

"But she wouldn't…he isn't…"

Another deep sigh came from Jonathon, followed by a single tear.

"Edward, right now, you might think we have nothing in common, but trust me, we do. And we'll have a lot more if you don't go after Kim."

"What do you mean?"

Jonathon suddenly reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out a locket and velvet, heart-shaped box. He opened the locket to reveal a photo of a beautiful young woman.

"Don't lose her. Don't lose her I lost the only woman I could ever love. If I had asked her that stupid question, before I became a nobody, before I lost everything, maybe my life wouldn't be so empty for all these pitiful years." He broke into hysterical crying.

Edward felt as if he had stabbed himself with one of his blades. He could feel the pain crushing the old man's heart, for all these years. Oh boy, could he feel it.

Jonathon wiped away the wetness on his face, and opened the box. Inside, cradled in red velvet was a ring, with a dark purple stone in the middle.

Edward's mind flashed back to the time when his father was still alive. He always read books of etiquette and fine living and life skills to Edward, who always listened attentively, no matter how boring the subject was. He remembered a lesson taught long ago, something his father could only dream of Edward accomplishing.

_Marriage._

Ah, yes. The binding of a man and woman, eternally, with love.

He was taught everything, how to propose, what to say when getting married and so forth. For a second, Edward could almost hear his father's voice, telling him to go after Kim as well.

And then, Edward remembered what Kim had said earlier:

"I want to stay with you. Forever. With no one ever getting in the way again."

He suddenly heard something placed in his scissorhand.

"Here, Edward. Go to her. Give her this ring. I have no use for it now, it only brings me pain. But maybe, for you, it'll bring you happiness. And me as well."

"Thank you." Edward said, getting up and ready to leave.

"You're welcome. You ARE my nephew, after all."

Edward smiled at this. Nephew. He only wished he had hands, so he could hug his uncle without hurting him.

Jonathon also got up and opened the front door for Edward.

"Go get her."

Edward placed the box inside the pocket of the trousers he was wearing, and held a shear to it, making sure it wouldn't fall out.

And without waiting a moment longer, he was gone.

**Ooh! Suspense! R&R, s'il vous plait. **


	11. Clashing Metal

**Hi! I only got one comment from my last chapter T.T **

**But nonetheless, I'd like to thank some of my reviewers:**

**AphroditeIncarnate, scissorhandedAngel, Trench Mouth, BlackAngel617, AkuaZul, BrittneyBojangles, tatayoung, leostorm, Summoner's Guardian, PadfootObsessed329, XkuramaandhieiX, and NordyGirl! **

**Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 11:

Kim walked into a stage of almost complete darkness. Deep down, she had a really bad feeling about all this. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow? It was only a necklace, one that she had since she was a young child, that reminded her of home. She didn't even want it back! So why was she here? And where was Leon?

She tried to get any crazy thoughts out of her head. It was Leon. He was always acting…well, a bit strange around her. He was just trying to be nice. _He was just trying to be nice…_

She felt something warm on her wrist suddenly.

_"Kim…oh, Kim…"_

She felt her body being pulled in, reeled in, like a fish on a hook. Her back was touching a wall, and wherever she was now, she felt squished in and uncomfortable. What made it worse was some kind of warm object being pressed down on her. Or maybe it wasn't an object…

She heard a click and a light blinded her for a few seconds. She looked around her surroundings. A light bulb hanging off of the ceiling, messy shelves of cleaning supplies, different set materials. _A storage closet_. But what she had feared most was right in front of her. There was Leon.

With a smile he leaned over her, and kissed her lips, staying that way for minutes. She wanted so badly to wail her arms, to push him away, leave him like she was supposed to. But her arms stayed at her side. _She didn't get it. Why was she letting him do this? _

He pulled away suddenly.

"I almost forgot", he said. Kim's little heart-shaped necklace almost magically appeared between his fingers, and he fell over her, trying to clasp it on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She finally said, amazed it took her that long.

"Isn't it obvious? Kim, I love you."

"You…you don't know what you're talking about, now let me-"

"Oh, don't I? Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I've been a different man. I felt a feeling that warmed my heart while making me shiver on the outside. I…I can't stop thinking of you. Everything reminds me of you. Every minute…every little second of my shallow life I'm dreaming of running my fingers through your hair, touching your porcelain face. I used to be a playboy, I thought that by being around beautiful women all the time I'd compensate for my lack of romantic feelings…but with you, I never want to look at another woman. It would be cruel for you to just come here out of the blue…and then leave me in the cold. So please, don't do that."

She felt her body shiver. She was at a true loss for words.

Edward had finally arrived. Pushing on the stage door and making his way in, he noted that the place had no light. Luckily, as many people were not aware, he was created with perfect night vision. So, movement was simple.

But where was Kim? He was hoping Jonathon was wrong about Leon trying to steal her away. But even if he did, Kim would stay loyal. Kim would resist. He knew that in his heart, for sure, but with the dark surrounding and no one in sight, his brain sent out a different message.

He suddenly heard something that stabbed him straight in the heart worse than any of his blades could.

"Kim, forget him. Don't feel obligated to help him. He's an unfortunate man, I'll admit, but he'll find someone else. He can't offer you anything but stress. Stay with him, and you'll be miserable. You'll always have to take care of him, watch out for him. Do you really want to do that? You're so young…so beautiful…don't waste your life…you'll regret it every day for the rest of your life…"

"I…I…" Edward heard Kim trying to speak. But why wasn't she saying anything? She just stood there, silent. _Silent_.

He couldn't take this. Any of it. The hurt bubbled up inside, making him lean on the wall next to him to keep from falling. The pain was so strong. It was a fire, destroying everything inside of him.

He raised a blade to his face, and sliced his entire cheek down the middle. He didn't blink from the stinging pain. He felt the blood drip down his face. _It must have been what tears felt like_. He would have a huge scar from this, no doubt, but he didn't care. Whether he had a million scars or none, Kim had betrayed him, plain and simple. He wanted to cut up every part of himself, with these…_these things_. These metal talons that made him a monster and kept everyone away. These knives that pierced every heart and marred every judgment. These mutant hands that destroyed him mentally would also destroy him physically.

"I…I…" Kim tried to speak but Leon placed his mouth on hers, preventing her from doing so.

His words had hurt her. How could someone, who seemed so nice, say something so cruel?

But she didn't break away. She just stood there, letting him do what he wanted. She was convinced he was too strong to push away…but was he? Or was she actually alright with all of this? Her emotions were flying in all directions inside her, making her feel dazed. What was she doing?

Suddenly, she heard a rather loud snipping noise. _Edward._

Edward. He had come to protect her.

It was then she realized Leon was completely wrong, about everything. She didn't watch out for Edward, he watched out for her. Edward never intentionally hurt her. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do. No matter how much love Leon felt for her, Edward's love doubled in amount. And she now realized, so did hers for him.

"I…can't" she whispered, pulling away.

"What?"

"I…can't…I can't…love you. I'm sorry."

"Kim, please-"

"No. I can't love you. Please, let go of me. You're hurting me."

"Kim, you can't be serious. You can't be-"

"I am serious. Let me go, and please don't try to do this again."

"No. I'm keeping you right here until you think about this. Think real hard."

"NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she started shaking the old doorknob, praying it would unlock somehow. It did. But she couldn't leave. Leon pinned her down to the wall.

"Kim, I refuse to lose you to him. Don't you get it? He'll never be able to hold you! I will! I am, see? You know I'm right!"

She shook herself out of his grip and started to make a run for it, in the darkness. But she felt his hand on her wrist, pulling her back in.

"Kim-" he was stopped suddenly. A cool, shiny object was holding his hand down, preventing it from moving.

Kim saw it too. It was the only thing she could see. Two long shears kept Leon's hand in the middle, one snip would cause him to need fake hands as well.

"Edward…" she said softly, gently pulling her hand out of Leon's fist and tumbling to the floor.

"Ah, just the bastard I was expecting!" Leon said, with a laugh, and suddenly, the shears disappeared from Kim's view.

She heard snips and punches, and she frantically searched for a light switch. She needed to find it, or else they'd both be dead.

She felt around the wall, looking for anything that stuck out. She finally felt something plastic between her fingers. She pushed it down, praying to God it was what she was looking for.

Only the red lights turned on. Close enough.

Leon was on the floor, with Edward standing over him. A shear was pointed at Leon's neck, inches away from it. Both men were beat up, blood everywhere. The shear was moving closer.

"EDWARD! NO!" she leapt on top of him, pushing them both on the floor.

"Oh, you will regret this. I'm calling the police" Leon said, getting up.

"No, I don't think you are. Look." She held out her wrists. There were bruises on them. _Bruises from his fingerprints._

"If you want to, go ahead. But you started this, Leon. I'm sure there are surveillance cameras around here. What are you going to say when there's evidence of you assaulting me? Just forget about this. I'll call an ambulance for you, but I strongly advise you to forget about this. We're even."

"Alright…I will. But only because I love you, Kim. Just remember that. I always will, but one day, when you come to your senses and give me a chance, my love will come less sweet and more bitter. Think about that…whenever you're with that…_that monster_."

"Come on, Edward, let's leave-" she stopped what she was saying.

_He was already gone. _

"Go, leave me. I'll call for my own ambulance."

She did. Running out of the theater, underneath the lavender sunset sky, she looked around her. He wasn't anywhere in sight. She suddenly felt something wet under her shoe. _Blood_. She looked down. There was a trail of blood going around the curb. Biting her nails, she followed it.

She finally saw Edward, walking slowly, as if he'd fall and die any minute. People walking past him tried to stop him and get him some help, but he just held up his hands and they walked away as quickly as possible. The whole scene broke Kim's heart.  
"Edward!" she called out. But he didn't turn around. She followed him, all the way into Central Park. She watched him sit on a bench, lowering his head in woe, and when she sat down to join him, he walked away.

"Edward?"

"Don't" he said, looking straight at her. She gasped when she had seen his face. Now, she could clearly see a long red dripping line down his face, along with a couple of more gashes.

"Let me help you-"

"No. He was right…I am…"

"You're…you're what?"

"_A monster_."

"No! You're not! Don't say that!"

"I almost killed him…"

"You were protecting me…"

"I don't belong with you."

"What do you mean? Yes, you do!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

Kim jumped back. She had never heard him yell before.

"I'm not human! You were meant to be with him, I wasn't even supposed to exist! I'm a freak! You know it!"

She reached up and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let him leave her again.

She was losing her balance. What made it worse was that they were standing near a water fountain.

"Oh no."

They suddenly, with a huge splash, fell in. Still in each others' arms, they were wrapped around a vortex of blue light, away from all the noise of the world.

Edward had never been under water before. It was a bizarre feeling.

When Kim pulled him and herself up for air, he felt at peace again.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" someone yelled at them.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out! Crazy teenagers! There are clubs for delinquents like you! Out! NOW!"

Edward and Kim just looked at each other and laughed. Kim never heard him laugh before, either. But she was glad. It was as if everything was fine again.

She carefully helped him out and they walked back over to the bench. Kim ripped off a bit of her shirt and wiped off the wetness on his face. The water washed away most of the blood, luckily.

They had stayed there for a while, just looking into each others' eyes, not saying anything.

Kim finally spoke.

"Edward, um, how did you know…I'd need you?"

"I didn't."

"Oh. Then why…?"

He felt his pocket. The ring was still there.

He got up. Kim got up too, thinking he was going to leave again.

But instead, he knelt down. He slowly reached in his pocket, carefully holding the velvet box between two of his shears.

He placed it in her hand.

"Could…could you open it?"

She did. She gasped at the beautiful gem inside.

"Edward?"

"Kim…will you marry me?"

She felt the words spin around her, choking the air out of her. It was getting hard to breathe. She began to fall, but Edward caught her.

"…yes."

**OOH! Isn't it cute? **

**By the way, I made a banner on my site featuring Edward Scissorhands. He's right in between Quasimodo and the Phantom of the Opera. What do they all have in common? Well, they all suffer from some kind of scars or disabilities or deformities and whatnot, and they get left by the women they love mainly because of that. Oh, and I've seen the actors playing them in leather pants at least once …but that's not really relevant.**

**Um, I'm going to go to Paris in a few days for about a week, so that's why I won't be updating. But, if I get enough comments, I'll update as soon as I get back! And here's a spoiler-there'll be a catfight! Oh, what now? **

**But please…comment. I've already gotten over 1000 hits and only 32 reviews. I'm sorry, but if you're reading this right now, that means you read the whole story so far. And if you have and have been too lazy to comment…well, please…give this some purpose. I could use the motivation of fellow readers…and it's also a terribly nice gesture on your part. I'll review your stories as well. **

**Point is: Got something nice to say? Say it. That's the beauty of this site. **


	12. Bittersweet Smiles

**Hey! Just got back from Paris! There were lots of Johnny Depp posters-including an Edward Scissorhands one (which I just ended up admiring and stroking….b/c it was oh so pretty O.O). And there were lots of cute couples in Paris, which inspired me a bit. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 12:

"…_yes…"_

Kim woke up in the apartment. She had guessed Edward had carried her back home, because she had a few bandages on her arms, probably from him accidentally scratching her while she was unconscious.

"Edward….I think she's waking up!"

Kim weakly turned her head towards Jonathon and Edward, who were sitting by the bed beside her. Edward's eyes scanned her face.

"Kim? Are you…okay?"

"I…I don't know…what….what happened?"

She noticed he was no longer looking at her, but woefully staring at her hand.

She suddenly caught glimpse of the ring on her finger. She studied it carefully, and tried to understand what was happening. The concept of Edward proposing wasn't too difficult to understand, but the shock of it all caused a million thoughts racing through her tired mind.

"I think I'll leave you two alone" Jonathon said as he got up and left.

"It…it wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked.

He only stared back at her again.

"Does this mean…you don't want to get married?" he looked at her with his huge brown eyes, as if she had his heart in her hand instead of the ring and could destroy it at any moment.

"Yes."

He lowered his head, completely unsure of what to say next. He just stared at his scissors, twitching like mad.

"No, I mean, yes I _do_ want to marry you."

He raised his head in a flash, and a little smile reached his lips.

"Thank you." he said.

He suddenly lowered his face to hers and kissed her. She felt herself freeze for a moment, because he never kissed her first before, and then she felt warmth pass through her body.

If every day could be like this, she couldn't wait to be married.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Krissy, a tall brunette dancer who Kim somewhat befriended, eyed the shiny jewel on Kim's pale finger.

"I think we need to rehearse more." Kim replied, trying to switch the subject. Leon wasn't there that day, since he was still in the hospital getting better, but she never wanted him to find out. To reject him one day and become the fiancé of a different man that same day would just be cruel. She disliked Leon now, but she at the same time felt a little pity for him.

She did, however, secretly want to show off in front of Pamela and get back at her. But she was more mature than that, and she kept on telling herself that.

"Don't evade the question, Kimmy. That's a very special ring on an extremely special finger. Now, who's the guy?"

Kim just stayed silent. She made a quick glance at Edward, who gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh. My. God. Him? _He's_ the one?" Krissy's already giant blue eyes grew about twice their size.

"Listen, please don't-"

"Oh my God. Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

Kim smacked her hand on her forehead. She really hated Krissy at this moment.

"Edward and Kim are engaged!"

Everyone instantly dropped what they were doing and circled around Kim and Edward. The auditorium was soon filled with echoes of "Congratulations" and "Lucky!" and "When's the wedding?" Of course, they had other questions as well, but out of politeness they kept the questions to themselves.

Kim soon forgot why she didn't want them to find out. She liked the fact that people were being nice to her. And Edward didn't seem to mind the positive attention, either.

But a loud clapping noise soon interrupted all her thoughts. The clapping sound was coming from only one person, and it was slow paced and deliberately loud. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the tall frame standing on the opposite side of the theater.

It was Pamela.

"Well, well, well, isn't this such…such a joyous day?" she said with a smirk, walking closer. She wobbled as she walked, giving her a sort of intimidating appearance.

Kim felt a cold chill down her spine as she clenched her jaw and tightened her fists.

"In favor of this…lovely couple…I'd like to offer a…little wedding present…"

She walked closer until she was only a few feet away from Kim.

She suddenly punched Kim in the face and pushed them both to the floor. She tugged at Kim's hair, spat in her face and ripped a piece of her costume off.

"What's the matter? Don't like my gift? Well, here's another one!"

She got up and kicked Kim at her side, trying to push her off the stage. But Edward ran over there in a flash and stood over Kim, holding his shears in front of him menacingly, like a python ready to strike.

"Don't you…ever…ever…touch her again."

Pamela suddenly turned away, and took a deep breath, as if not believing what she just did.

"Pamela, get out of here." The director said, her resume in his hands.

"What….what?"

"You're fired. Stay another moment and I'm calling the cops and your entire career, and possibly life, will be over."

She let out a loud, booming laugh at this.

"Life? What life? As soon as that little bitch put that ring on her finger, my life was over. No…wait, maybe before that…yes, it was before…ever since _he_ came, my life would inevitably be over. I mean, _look_ at him. He can't touch anything without hurting it. He's a natural killing machine. And he killed me, as soon as he walked through that door."

"Pamela-"

"I mean, at first, I thought he _gave_ me life when he cut my hair. He made me beautiful…for once in my miserable life. I bet his little cheerleader fiancé doesn't know what it means to try to fit in, try to be loved-and fail every time. Oh, no. With her big eyes and porcelain skin…how could she? How could she know what it means to look at yourself in the mirror and frown because the person looking back is a hideous stranger? She could have any man she wanted…and surely enough, she chose the very one I love. As always. But…stupid me, I thought…I thought I could have actually had a shot…with my new look and growing fame…but I guess not. So, I'll leave…don't worry, I'll leave."

She pulled at her own hair, messing it up and making it match the rest of face, now covered in dripping makeup. She shrunk down to the floor and let out a sequence of distressed screams, making everyone jump at every single one of them.

She finally got up after a few minutes, and turned towards everyone.

"Well, my voice is now gone." She said in her new hoarse voice, with tears streaming down her face.

"Now there's one more thing left to do."

She walked toward Edward and suddenly threw her arms around his head, causing him to take a few startled steps backwards.

She kissed him, to everyone's surprise, and made sure he couldn't move. She finally got down and looked straight into his eyes.

She let out a moan from pain and her eyes twitched. One of Edward's shears was shoved through her heart. Literally.

She let out a laugh.

"See? You really did kill me! Hahaha!"

Blood flowed all over the stage, causing some people to faint while others screamed out in pure terror.

Edward stepped back, nearly falling off of the stage.

Kim held a hand over her mouth, amazed at what had just occurred.

Pamela dropped to the floor, soaked in her own blood.

But whether she killed herself using his shears, or he killed her to protect Kim, no one knew for sure.

"Good God, call an ambulance. Quick!" The director shouted.

Pamela was dead. That was obvious from the start, but the funeral (which very few people attended) made it even more clear.

The director and witnesses testified and said that Pamela was clearly delusional and had mental problems, and committed suicide using one of Edward's blades. The truth is, no one really cared that much. So the event was forgotten over time.

Kim didn't, and wouldn't, ever forget. Neither would Edward. A certain guilt passed through them, and the whole incident added a melancholy feeling to their upcoming wedding.

Things were changing. For better and for worse.

**Okay, now review. No, seriously, review. What the hell are you waiting for? REVIEW! **


	13. Changing plans

**Sorry for my lack of updates! Been busy…it was also my birthday recently, my mom's birthday, and a friend of mine's mother had a baby girl (who they named Pauline). Plus I've been trying to finish up some songs I've been writing. Man, I wish I had scissorhands right about now…acoustic guitar is painful…although, I'd probably cut the strings if I had scissorhands…hmmm…not a bad idea, actually…I'm really mad at my guitar…it's getting out of tune every 1.8 seconds and it's driving me nuts.**

**I think you'd like my songs though. One's about death, the other compares popular girls and bullies to ice cold robots, one is about scars (which I got inspired to write after reading an article about Johnny Depp practicing self-mutilation in his childhood) and then I have a bunch of other ones with similar bizarre themes. **

**But enough chatter, story time!**

Chapter 13:

Time seemed to pass slower ever since Pamela's death. Edward and Kim just found themselves lying near each other on the rather small bed in their apartment, almost always when they were not at work.

The somewhat tragic event opened their eyes. They both came to realize that this was life, and that their time together, unfortunately, was limited, just like everything else. So they would rest next to each other every day, looking out of the rusty window, barely ever saying anything. Jonathon would always be on the other side of the room, the scratching noise produced from his pen rubbing against paper being the only sound in the room.

Well, until…

"Edward! Kim! Come quick!"

Jonathon ran over to the bed, holding a piece of paper covered in handwriting illegible to Edward and Kim and lots of sloppy sketches of hands.

"I think I figured it out, how to give Edward hands!"

"No kidding, really?" Kim could hardly sit still, while Edward couldn't find the words to express his gratitude.

"Well, there are a few obstacles..."

"Like what?"

"Well, first, I need to actually find human hands, amputated off of a real body. But, I have a friend from a long time ago who 'owes me' and since he works in medical arts, getting the hands shouldn't be too hard. There is, however, one more problem…"

"Which is?"

"Oh boy, how do I say this? The hands, regrettably, won't be permanent."

Kim smile suddenly faded away. But Edward's remained the same.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Well, hands off of a dead body will rot over time. I'm afraid his hands will only last a few days, at most. Then the scissorhands will have to be put back on. I'm so sorry. I have no idea as to how to imitate life, as that was my brother's gift, not mine. The best I can do is give him hands for a moment in his life, so Edward can know what it feels like. I'll leave him to decide the days he wants to install the hands."

"Thank you," Edward finally said. Kim though, for a second, she saw a tear on his face, but she was probably mistaken… because he was smiling. He could've had hands for a minute and he'd be just as grateful. She loved this about him. She hoped one day she could be more like him, in this sense.

"So Edward, what day will it be?"

Edward thought about it, and whispered it into Jonathon's ear, so Kim couldn't hear and she could be pleasantly surprised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got the tape."

A black video cassette was placed on the white sheets wrapped around Leon's legs. A rather plump man stood over Leon, who smiled devilishly as he looked at the object before him.

"It has all the footage?"

The man did not reply. Instead, he took the tape and pushed it into the VCR near the television set that hung off the ceiling in the pastel-colored hospital room.

The screen was fuzzy at first, but then a tall, bushy-haired figure became visible. It was Edward.

The first minute of the film revealed footage of him getting angry and shoving his shears into a set piece, finally causing it to collapse, when he saw Kim being bullied by Pamela. After that the screen turned dark, with only Kim's screaming audible. After that the screen turned red, when Kim turned on the red lights and Leon was inches away from Edward's shears. Finally, the tape ended with Pamela slowly dying at Edward's feet, from being impaled. But, at the angle it was filmed, it looked like Edward had thrust his knives into her and killed her. The tape ended abruptly.

Leon let out a chuckle as he sipped sparkling water out of his glass. He was hardly ill, but, looks being so important to him, he refused to leave the hospital until every bruise and scar was completely healed. That, and he wasn't quite ready to face Kim yet.

"This is perfect! Thank you, Ramsey."  
"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know."

"Well? Go on, tell me!"

"They're engaged."

'Who? Who's engaged?"

"The girl …and the freak."

The glass Leon was holding suddenly snapped in his fist. Blood dripped on the sheets. Leon ignored the stinging pain.

"Well, well, well. Hurt me even more, that's what she wants? Fine. Two can play at this game."

"What do you mean, Leon?"

"I'll let them marry, sure. Then I'll show the cops this tape. Edward will be arrested, and Kim, not having him around, will see the error of her ways and become mine. Sure, the process will be painful…but our love will cure the pain. That monster is manipulating her…with his innocent eyes and his 'handicap'. It's my job to save her from his trap. Now… leave me alone."

The man left the room, calling a nurse to bandage Leon's wounds. Leon looked out of the window, and watched as a bird attempted to fly, but couldn't, because of its broken wing. Leon slowly got out of his bed, opened the window, and threw the black bird off of the window ledge, killing it.

He smiled, pretending it was Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kim took in a deep breath. She was going to do this, after all this time. She had to do it. _She had to._

She put a coin into the slot and picked up the corded phone in the glass booth. She tried to remember the phone number, but it took about a minute. With a trembling finger she dialed it. The phone rang two times before a familiar female voice answered it.

"Hello?"

Kim couldn't answer. She wanted to, but her words ran dry.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"…Hi mom."

"K-Kim?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?"

Kim jumped up. That was foolish of her, holding the receiver so close to her ear.

"Mom, listen-"

"NO! You listen! I've been worried sick! My hair is gray from worry now! I look like I just aged 15 years!"

"I'm sorry but-"  
"But what? BUT WHAT? For God's sake, I thought you were lying dead somewhere! I thought I'd never hear your voice again!"

Peg began to break out in tears, as far as Kim could hear.

Kim decided she had to say it now.

"Mom, Edward is alive."

The sniffling on the other end stopped suddenly.

"What?"

Kim regretted calling.

"He's…he's alive."

"What are you talking about? Who's Edward?"

"You know…_Edward_…"

"I've only known one Edward, Kim-"

"And that's who I'm talking about."

"The one…who lived…up there?"

"…yes…"

"But how?"

"Let's just say…I wasn't telling the whole truth when I said he was dead."

"You…you lied?"

"I'm so sorry."

"You lied! Oh my God! Kim, how could you? You fooled the whole town! You fooled me! Your own mother!"

"I'm sorry….but it was to save his life."

"But I thought you didn't even like him that much!"

"I thought so too. But I guess…we were both very, very wrong."

"Is he still up there?"

"…no…"

"No? Where is he?"

"He's….with me."

"And…where are you?"

No answer.

"Where are you, Kim Boggs?"

"New…New York, mom."

"NEW YORK?"

"Yes…"

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me? Why did you wait so long and suddenly call me now?"

"Because I want to invite you…to a wedding."


	14. Living Autumn

Chapter 14:

Kim watched the autumn leaves collect at her feet. _A year_. It had been a year since she left home and reunited with Edward. What a strange coincidence that it would also be the day of their wedding. How very strange indeed…

She felt like going she was going crazy. She hadn't seen Edward for almost three days! Jonathon had taken him to "teach him the ways of marriage" and prepare him for the wedding. Kim could only remember Edward's penetrating dark eyes, stuck in her memory. She wanted so badly to hug him! But she had to wait until tonight.

There were no rehearsals for the wedding. It wasn't like too many people were coming, anyway. Only her family, Jonathon, and the people from work (who pretty much invited themselves). Kim was preparing for anything unexpected.

"Kim! It's time!"

Kim looked back at her mother, who was standing at the apartment doorway, with a package in her hands. Peg wasn't lying when she had said she aged quicker because of worry. Her hair was almost completely silver, her face had some new creases near her eyes and mouth, and her hands had grown wrinkly and cold. Kim felt like weeping each time she saw her mother.

"Well? Kim, are you coming?"

Kim got up and entered her apartment. She stopped when she saw the wedding dress her mother had made her, sitting on a headless mannequin.

The dress was almost an exact replica of the white dress she wore on the first night she kissed him; the first night she told him she loved him. The only difference was that the skirt reached the floor instead of her knees, and there were no blood stains on it.

"Mom…thank you…" she said with tears rolling to the wooden floor.

Before Peg could reply, Kim had already started putting the dress on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Jonathon, I must say-this is extraordinary. When I decided to let you use my private laboratory, a dead patient's hands, and my patience, I thought that disaster would strike. But, if I do say so myself, I think you've just opened another door in the field of medical arts."

A tall man with gray eyes and a large, toothy grin looked at Edward on the other side of the room. When they had first met, he was scared out of his wits. Standing before him was a monstrosity with metal blades for hands. Now, before his eyes was a beautiful young man, with the hands of an artist.

"Thank you, Dr. Stein. It was an honor having you watch this." Jonathon did a small bow, and then turned his head to Edward, who was now happily reciting his wedding vows to a mannequin head.

The surgery that took place a few days ago was tedious, not to mention risky. Dr. Stein, an old friend from many years ago who provided Jonathon with all the equipment and "privacy", watched the entire process, making sure to film it as well. Edward was never robbed of his consciousness. Since he could not feel a thing he decided to stay awake the whole time. Jonathon had clearly remembered Edward watching his every move with pure fascination. The surgery took hours, but soon the hands were installed. They were beautiful hands too, belonging to a street artist and sculptor from Paris who had gone to New York in the hopes of getting some rare disease cured. Only, by the time a cure was found, the man had died rather tragically.

Edward had to go one day without moving his arms, to let the new hands heal, and even then he was quietly excited as Jonathon and Dr. Stein took turns reading him the awfully dull book of "The Rules of Marriage", full of facts that Edward's original inventor had already gone over with him.

"I guess they were wrong about your 'radical ideas'", Dr. Stein brought Jonathon out of his daydreams.

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"I'm going to show someone this tape, Jonathon."

"What? But you promised…"

"I know, I know-this was supposed to be a secret…but think about it. Imagine what a story this could be! A man created by an inventor, left alone and uncompleted because of the inventor's death, then completed by the inventor's brother. Imagine! You could get a job again. Heck, you could probably even get something more than that…"

"More than that?"

"Fame! Fortune! This is genius!"

"Well I-"

Jonathon was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. He and Dr. Stein turned their heads to see the mannequin head in pieces on the floor.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Edward said in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'll clean it up, no problem." Jonathon searched the room until he found a small broom and dustpan.

"Um…can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Clean it up?"

Jonathon handed over the cleaning tools to Edward, who excitedly grasped them and started cleaning. It was pleasant to see him adapting so well. With a little more practice no person would ever be able to tell that Edward had never had human hands before.

"He looks so happy, doesn't he?"

"Don't switch the subject, Jonathon. Are you going to let me show this to the world or not?"

"I…I-"

"Do you have any idea how selfish it would be to keep this to yourself? God only knows how many people could use human hands! Plus, don't you think people are going to wonder just how Edward suddenly got hands?"

"Okay, alright, fine. I'll do it. But now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to help Edward get ready for his big day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single violin played the Pachelbel Canon.

Kim had a smile so big it was clearly visible through her veil. But she was growing crazy inside. Where was he? She felt she would go completely berserk if he did not arrive in the next five minutes.

Suddenly the music started playing. It was her cue to start walking down the aisle. Her father, who hadn't aged as much after her departure, grabbed her arm and they started taking the long walk.

Kim was tempted to lift her veil. She couldn't see that well, and all she could see of Edward was his tall figure clothed in black. But she felt like…he was missing something.

In fact, she didn't even want to wear a veil, but Jonathon had asked her to. God knows why, how could Edward actually remove it for her? Unless…

She suddenly felt herself trip when stepping up to the altar. But someone had grabbed her and lifted her back up. Whoever did it, Kim could tell by their trembling hands they sure were nervous.

And then that white blindness ceased to exist. She could see clearly now, she could see Edward, and then…

_His hands._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh suspense! Sorry, this is probably my worst chaapter yet. Next one will be really cute I promise!**

**It's just that I know very little about weddings. Obviously I'm not married, and I've never attended a wedding, so I base this off of movies and things like that. **

**I'll try my best, though, since so many of you were excited about this part. I'm only about a 1/4 done with the wedding scene. **


	15. Silent bells

**Sorry guys….MAJOR writer's block! Don't hate me! T.T **

Chapter 15:

Kim stepped back, trying to grab hold of something. She took a closer look at Edward. He looked so…different. With his slicked back hair, his bright smile and slightly less awkward movement, could this really be the person she was marrying?

A thousand thoughts raced through her head. She was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Kim!"

She felt her eyes close. When they opened five seconds later, she found herself in Edward's arms, with him looking down on her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

The answer was there for her. His appearance might have changed, but his personality hadn't changed a bit.

"Yes, I'm okay."

She wanted to stay there for another minute, in the comfort of Edward's new hands, but she realized people were waiting so she pulled herself up.

The ceremony went by surprisingly smoothly. Edward knew every line of his speech perfectly, as did Kim.

"Will you, Edward Boggs, take Kim Boggs to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kim turned her head to look at her parents sitting in the front row. _Edward Boggs?_

She saw her father's mouth move. Although she couldn't hear him perfectly, she knew he said "Edward is part of our family." She felt her eyes moisten.

"I do," Edward said as soon as she turned her head around.

It took him a few tries to get the ring on her finger, but soon enough he stopped dropping it and slid it on.

Kim put on his ring for him when came her turn. It was a beautiful ring, a ring her first boyfriend had given her that she wanted Edward to have. _So he could have every bit of her love. _

"You may now kiss the bride."

This was it. Kim felt her knees buckle a little. Edward gently placed his trembling hands on her face and leaned forward. Time seemed to stop as he placed his lips on hers.

The room filled with applause when their lips parted. The sound of their clapping would stay in Kim's memory forever. They were accepting this. _They were all accepting this. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, I have a surprise for you two!" Jonathon said, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Really, Jonathon, you've done enough already!" Kim said with a smile.

"In honor of our new bride and groom, I've rented them a beach house for their honeymoon!"

A limo suddenly appeared outside the small chapel. Before Edward or Kim could say anything, Jonathon pushed them both in the backseat and closed the door.

Through the dark window, Edward and Kim could see everyone waving as the car began to take off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the wedding guests were out of view, Kim reached over and hugged Edward. She felt him slowly put his hands around her, feeling her back for the first time ever. She liked the feeling.

She suddenly felt his hands caressing her face. He felt her hair, eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips…and then he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be! I don't mind…in fact, I rather liked it…"

She leaned over and placed her head on his neck.

They stayed that way until they arrived at their destination.

They were dropped off on a seemingly endless mass of sparkling sand and calm blue waves. Edward was in awe.

From his previous home in the attic in the mansion on the hill, he could sometimes get a glimpse of the ocean, when the tide was high and it was a really sunny day. But he never imagined it to be this beautiful.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds of crashing waves and seagulls wrap him in a blanket of beauty and comfort. He bent down and grabbed a handful of sand, and felt it slip through his new fingers.

Kim watched him. She felt as if her heart could melt or fly away. She felt truly happy for him.

He walked over to the water, dipping his hand in and feeling the cool flow of liquid. Before Kim could warn him, a giant wave toppled over him, leaving him completely soaked.

Kim let out a laugh and quickly joined Edward, soaking her dress entirely. They just sat there for a few minutes, letting the water brush around them.

Kim looked behind her. There was a wooden, fairly small beach house, with a sign that said "Reserved for the Happy Couple". Edward saw it too.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up. A warm, excited, fuzzy feeling was bubbling up inside her.

They climbed up the little wooden stairs and opened the creaky door.

Inside was a neat room complete with candlelight, a window, and a bed draped with red sheets.

Kim jumped on the bed, pulling Edward down with her. There was a moment when they looked into each others' eyes, smiling, as if the world around them no longer existed.

"Thank you…for everything…" Edward said, brushing away a loose strand of hair from her face, as he wanted to do so many times before.

He suddenly rolled on top of her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you."

The words fluttered out ever so softly, humming along as they reached Kim's ears.

No words could express her utmost joy. So she used her actions instead. She placed Edward's hand in hers and kissed it, sending shivers down his spine. Every little jolt of his body matched her fast heartbeat as her lips touched the smooth flesh of his hands.

He got off the bed and reached for the buttons of Kim's dress. Nervously, he began unbuttoning them, one by one, not sure of what he was supposed to do after he was done.

He stopped for a moment, and thought about what happened a few days earlier, in the laboratory:

_He was sitting on a chair, being extremely cautious not to move his arms in fear they might fall off or start bleeding at the very least. Jonathon was sitting by his side, reading him a book about marriage._

_"Now Edward, on the first night you have to be very gentle…she's a lady, after all..."_

_Dr. Stein suddenly intruded in on the conversation, with a big smirk._

_"Gentle? What are you talking about? Bang her brains out! Show her that you're the man!"_

_"Don't listen to him, Ed-"_

_"Because you know I'm right!"_

_The rest was inaudible bickering._

Edward shook his head, getting any strange thoughts out. Well, the flashback certainly didn't help.

He noticed that while he stopped and daydreamed, Kim had started unbuttoning his shirt for him. She placed her arms underneath the fabric and pulled him close to her. The burning sensation of his skin on her wet shivering body caused her to let out a little sigh.

He followed her lead and finished unbuttoning the top of her dress, also putting his hands under it and feeling every inch of her. He had a feeling that a part of the artist that the hands once belonged to had now transferred to him. He felt a little bolder, as if a fire inside him was fueling his every move.

He shrugged off the rest of Kim's white dress, as he wanted to do that fateful night she kissed him goodbye and did not return until a year ago. He blushed as he saw her completely nude, a pale angel that would always haunt his thoughts.

Kim helped him take off his trousers and pulled him playfully into the bed.

They rolled around a few times, and then they stopped. Edward was on top of Kim, and he planted a kiss on her lips, his hands exploring every part of her body.

The only light left in the room was a candle on a nightstand next to the bed. Kim quickly turned it off, leaving them in complete darkness. She didn't want the light distracting her from Edward.

Edward would surely treasure this one moment for the rest of his existence. She was his, after all this time. There were no boundaries at this day and time, nothing keeping her away from him.

They were no longer "Edward", or "Kim", but one being. Together, they formed a person who only knew love and art and nothing else. Everything in the past stayed in the past and at that moment did not dare to creep up into memory.

They were one. At last, they were one.

**YES! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. Dangerous echoes

Chapter 16:

A few days passed and the honeymoon on the beach was over. It was time to get back to reality. Although they were both smiling nonstop, it was going to be a sad day for Edward and Kim. Knowing that, in a couple of hours, he was to be back in Jonathon's laboratory getting his scissorhands back created a gloomy mood in the air.

As soon as the car arrived on the curb outside the apartment, the newly wedded couple was greeted by flashing lights, blinding them completely.

"What's…what's going on?" Kim said, putting a hand near her face so she could see the source of the painful light.

Someone suddenly grabbed her and pushed her out of the car, onto the sidewalk.

"Kim!" Edward jumped out to help her up.

"Oh my God, so it's not a hoax! Carl, get the camera ready!"

Edward covered Kim up protectively, glaring at the woman standing over him, dressed in a pink suit complete with the biggest, phoniest smile he'd seen in his life.

"Hi you are watching channel six news where we are meeting the much awaited Edward Scissorhands-a legend that's been circulating on newspapers for the past few days-until now."

"What the-"

"We are here live and Edward has just returned from his-what was it? Oh yes, honeymoon. As you can see, he LOOKS like any ordinary man. But only a week ago Edward wasn't so ordinary. Until he met brilliant Doctor Jonathon Price, Edward was living a cursed life-struggling to co-exist peacefully with everyone else. Why? Instead of the hands you see now, he had pruning shears for hands. But thanks to Jonathon Price and his revolutionary discovery, Edward was able to have hands for three days-a miracle indeed! Now Edward, what do you have to say about this new open door in the extraordinary world of science?"

Before Edward could say anything, Jonathon jumped seemingly out of nowhere in front of the camera.

"Leave him alone-he doesn't want to talk!"

"Oh look! It's the brave doctor himself! Say something for your viewers, won't you?"

"No. We're leaving. Now. Edward, Kim, come on. This way…"

"Kim? Ah yes…Kim…you must be the bride! Tell us-what made you love Edward before, even with his monstrous exterior?"

Kim felt her hands roll up into fists.

Jonathon stopped her before she did anything she'd regret.

"Kim, let's go."

She grimaced, and all three started walking fast-soon running, around the curb and into the alleyways where the news team wouldn't find them.

"Jonathon, what's happened? How do they know about all this?"

Jonathon looked down at the dirty pavement. He cursed at himself inside for ever listening to Stein and telling the media about Edward. What the hell was he thinking?

"I'm waiting..."

"I…I told them…"

"You what?"

"I told them about Edward. I told them…everything I knew…I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I was…the temptations…I…"

"I can't believe you did this! You don't even know the mess you've created!"

Kim felt a shiver rush through her body like a snake. If anyone ever found out about Jim and what happened back in Suburbia, she didn't know what would happen.

She finally spoke after a few seconds.

"I guess…I guess I was serious when I said 'you've done enough already'. Please, take Edward, give him back his scissorhands, and leave us alone. I'm sorry, but you have no idea what you have done."

"Fair enough. Come on, Edward."

As Jonathon turned, taking Edward with him, she could see a few tears dripping from his icy blue eyes. She felt terrible, but Edward's life could be at stake because of his selfishness.

She turned back, heading toward the apartment, walking through the news team as if they were nonexistent. She turned away from every microphone, coldness in her eyes.

Things became a little more hectic after that. Edward returned with his scissorhands, and the wedding ring welded onto one of the shears, making himself even more obvious to the news teams and paparazzi. Magazine stands had photos of Edward and Kim all over them. It felt like the entire city was watching their every move. It was terrifying.

People at work were a lot nicer when they returned. Everyone (including Leon) was congratulating them. That made Kim a little happier.

But she soon realized they were nicer because the publicity Edward was getting caused ticket sales for "Frankenstein" to increase rapidly, since, after all, Edward was designing the sets.

Opening night finally came. Edward tried his best to avoid the people asking him personal questions, but it was tough without Kim being there. He didn't care all that much, though. _He was married now_. No matter what the media said, he was just as normal and happy as anyone else.

He watched in the audience as the show premiered onstage, and he saw Kim smiling the entire time she was onstage. As long as she was happy, how could he possibly complain?

The show ended with applause. Leon walked on the stage, with a bouquet of flowers, ready to make a big speech.

After thanking the stars of the show, he called Edward and Kim to the stage.

"Now, here are two people who appeared out of the blue. One of them is Kim Boggs, a dancer in the show-"

He was interrupted by applause.

"And of course you recognize her husband, Edward, who designed our sets…"

He hissed the "s" in "husband". It created a bubbly feeling in Kim's gut. Something was wrong…

Suddenly a loud, creaking sound overpowered Leon's voice. Behind them, a large movie screen was being lowered.

"Yes, I think you'll recognize him very well…" Leon let out a chuckle.

The screen suddenly turned on. Projected on it was an image from a surveillance camera. The screen was almost completely dark.

_"Edward! Don't!"_

The screen flashed a bright red. The screen zoomed in, and a clear picture of Edward ready to kill Leon was shown. The audience gasped.

The screen cut to an image of what looked like Edward stabbing Pamela. The picture was ghastly. One person in the audience screamed.

"Oh wait, there's more!' Leon said, laughing bitterly.

A news article flashed up on the screen.

"December 24, 1990- the infamous "Edward Scissorhands" is dead. Brought down to suburbia, he died moments after killing a local resident named Jim, but not before he attempted to rob that same young man's home and damage the neighborhood's property. He also molested and tried to murder Kevin Boggs, a young boy, and tried to publicly kill Jim."

Kim stood there with her mouth wide open, matching the audience.

"Lies. They're all filthy lies!" She said, trying to get someone to believe her.

"I'm reading this from an official newspaper. I have copies, in case anyone's interested!"

A few police officers suddenly walked up on the stage and grabbed Edward.

"You're coming with us."

They handcuffed his scissorhands and started taking him off the stage.

Kim held onto him though.

"No! You're not taking him!"

"Ma'am, get off!"

"No!"

They pulled her off, leaving her scrunched up on the wooden stage floor.

"No…no…no…no…" She said, growing quieter.

She felt every part of her body begin to tremble.

Leon put his arm over her, pretending to be all concerned.

"It's okay Kim, he won't hurt you anymore…"

She tried to fight him off, but her body lost energy. She sunk lower into the floor, the screams and noises in the theater becoming less recognizable to her ears. Her vision became blurred. She plunged into a dark state of mind, and for once, Edward would not be there to help pull her out.

**Please review! Look, I'm sincerely sorry that I went a while without updating but on the brightside I only have five chapters of the story left! But I can't write them until I get reviews and I know that people are still reading this. So please show me that you care! Much love deppangel818**


	17. Soothing pain

Chapter 17:

"Where is Kim?" Leon said, scanning the theater in search for her.

"She's probably visiting her convict husband again." One of the dancers said, with undercurrents of anger and fear in her voice.

"What! Again? This is the second time this week she hasn't shown up for work!"

The dancer looked at him blankly, then looked down at the floor.

"You know what? That's it! I've had it!"

Leon got up, put on his jacket, and started walking towards the door.

"You are all to stay here, until I get back, which should be in about an hour."

The singers and dancers groaned in anger, but Leon didn't care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Kim said from behind the glass.

"Fine." Edward replied.

Kim found that very hard to believe. His scissorhands were covered with some sort of cloth, so he couldn't hurt any of the other prisoners.

"Did they hurt you?"

He nodded "no", but Kim didn't believe that either.

"I miss you."

"I know."

"I hate him. Oh, you have no idea how much I want to kill him!"

"And why may I ask?" A loud voice echoed from behind Kim. She didn't bother turning around.

"Go away, Leon."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I said 'go away'. Leave me."

"If this continues, I'm going to have to fire you."

"Then go ahead. You've ruined everything else already."

"Kim, Kim, Kim. Don't you see? You're delusional. He's possessed your mind. And I'm only trying to save you."

Kim's jaw, which was clenched only moments before, opened up and let out the ghastliest of shrieks. She turned around, and lunged forward.

She pushed Leon to the ground, and started hitting him. One slap on the face followed another, and another, and yet another. Leon just lay there, letting her hit him.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

An officer came over and pulled Kim off, restraining the rest of her movements.

"Should I arrest her, sir?"

Leon got up, felt his mouth for any loose teeth, and took a deep breath.

"No. It'll be tough, but I'll convince her soon. I'll show her the error of her ways."

Kim moved forward again, but the officer held her arms back.

"Let me go. I'm leaving."

She pushed away, and left the jailhouse.

Edward pressed his covered shears on the glass, forgetting it was there for a second. He wanted to come with her. To leave and never return.

Leon smirked and turned to Edward.

"Enjoy this moment, freak. She will be mine."

He let out a laugh so cruel it seemed to poison the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim shut the door to her apartment. She let out a scream, and punched the furniture, pretending it was Leon. She took a knife out of the kitchen and stabbed all the pillows, imagining the feathers flying out were droplets of Leon's blood.

She knew at this point she had gone partially mad. She had enough energy in her to destroy the entire world, she had no doubt of that.

But she didn't want to destroy the world. No. She just wanted to destroy Leon.

She wanted to hold a shovel, to see his beaten body be lowered into the earth so he'd never hurt her or Edward again.

She smiled at the thought.

After she was done turning the apartment into a complete mess, she fell against the wall, beginning to weep. The tears began to drown her. She needed air.

She ran over to the door. _She needed to get some air_. Quickly.

She moved away the lock and pulled on the doorknob.

_Leon was standing in front of her._

Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him inside, making sure no one was watching. She shoved him to the floor and held the kitchen knife a few inches away from his neck.

"Now…to finish what Edward should have done!"

She lunged forward, but Leon was too fast. He smacked her hand and let the knife fall to the floor. Leon used the opportunity to grab Kim and kiss her. His lips closed on hers, and he pinned her to the wall.

"_That's it_, he thought, _she's as good as mine now_!"

Kim kept her eyes open. The knife was relatively near her. She stretched out her leg, just like she did during dance rehearsals, and grabbed the handle of the knife with her toes. She pulled it near her hand.

Leon yelled in pain as she threw the blade into his leg.

"You crazy bitch!"

Blood trickled from his pant leg and onto the floor.

Kim smiled. _She finally did it._

"I'm forbidding you from ever seeing him again! Look at you! You're out of your mind!"

Kim picked up the knife again, without wasting any time.

If not for the sound of approaching footsteps outside, she would've really killed him. Instead, she took her arm and sunk the knife into her skin. She did the same with her face, letting a long line of blood pour out.

"What the hell are you doing!" Leon said, watching in horror.

Kim quickly placed the knife in his hands and dropped to the floor, rolling around in the blood.

"Oh my God! Oh my-what happened here?"

An elderly couple living next door walked into the room, totally speechless.

"Mrs. Boggs? Are you alright? Good God, what happened? Who's he?"

Kim pretended to cry, and struggled to pull herself up.

"He's been stalking me. He's followed me here. He attacked me, and tried to rape me! See, he's holding the knife!"

The couples' eyes turned to Leon, who tossed the knife off of his lap.

"No, no! She's framing me! I…I…look! She's the one who stabbed me! Right here, see? On the leg?"

"What were you doing here? In HER apartment, then?"

"I…I…"

"Right. Come on, we'll take you both to the hospital."

"Thank you." Kim said as she was helped up.

Kim fell asleep in the hospital bed. It was the first time in days.

But she awoke with the sound of Leon screaming in the hallway.

"You can't arrest me! I'm innocent! Get your filthy hands off me, you fools!"  
Kim laughed as a sign of relief. At least that was done with. As she saw Leon and the police passing through the halls, she motioned for one of the officers to come to her.

"We're so sorry, ma'am. Don't worry, he won't hurt you again."

"Thank you, officer. But, could you make sure he won't be sharing a cell with my husband, Edward?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Kim placed her head on the pillow under her. Edward. God, how she wished he were with her.

A doctor came in the room, interrupting her private thoughts.

"Mrs. Boggs?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to talk to you about a few things."

"…Okay, sure."

"I need to ask you to avoid any excitement from now on."

"Why, may I ask."

'Well…for two reasons. One-your heart is not all that strong. Stress can create a lot of problems. And two-you…you…"

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

The words seemed like a rope, pulling the air out of her.

_Pregnant. She was pregnant! With Edward's baby._

The doctor left, and she felt tears rise out of her eyes. She entered a long period of crying, but from happiness or sorrow, she couldn't tell.


	18. Sunlit rain

Chapter 18:

It was only a short while before Kim decided to move back to Suburbia. There was no longer any point in staying in New York. Although Leon was now in jail, he still had some power to bribe his officer friends and prevent Kim from visiting Edward. Naturally, she would have protested against that, but she had to remember one thing: she was pregnant. She didn't have the luxury of caring only about Edward and herself anymore. If anything went wrong with the birth, it would solely be her fault.

That meant she also had to stop going to work. And paying the rent would be impossible without a job. Plus, her parents were home in Suburbia and she could use some help.

On top of all that, they had a television set in the living room. She felt herself glued-almost literally-to the screen, since Edward's trials were all televised, mainly for entertainment purposes. The trials brought a lot of pain in Kim's heart, as if she could just sense the hate and judgment in the courtroom. She felt herself shake with fear when Edward was asked a question and he was too scared to say anything. The lawyers would deliberately talk fast, try to confuse him even more. She hated every second of it. The only thing she hated more was when the screen would show Edward being led to the courtroom, with people and reporters and protesters following him. She wanted to kill them all. The reporters with their lack of sensitivity, the judgmental protesters with "Kill the Monster" t-shirts, the single women who "found criminals attractive" and kept on asking for Ed's phone number.

This whole routine brought Kim a lot of stress, and she was aware of that, but she had to watch Edward. This was as close as she could get to him at this point.

She regretted that her last moment with him was when she left in anger after attacking Leon. She was so angry, she didn't even say "good bye". She felt terrible about the fact that Edward was still unaware of her being pregnant.

Time passed and, with the help of her mother, Kim successfully gave birth. The baby turned out to be a healthy girl, and more beautiful than anyone could have imagined.

The baby was born with large black eyes, and a little patch of brown hair. She was simply angelic-and she had a perfect mix of Edward and Kim's features. That always made Kim feel better when she was upset about Edward not being there to see his own daughter be born.

Kim decided to call her "Eden". Kim felt like the girl was the best thing in the world, and for Kim to have to raise her without Edward-that alone felt like the ultimate banishment. But she imagined, that one day, when Edward would be free, and they could raise their daughter together-that would be like Heaven.

Kim now at least had a way to occupy herself and keep from worrying about Edward's trials too much. She would take Eden in a stroller around the neighborhood, ignoring any scornful glances by the neighbors who hadn't changed a bit.

Although the neighborhood once loved Kim and they felt a degree of worry when she left, they were shunning her now. "She had lied to them", that was their excuse.

But, truth be told, Kim couldn't care less. She had bigger problems to worry about, and shortly after-she found out her world was about to change even more drastically.

"And the verdict is…guilty."

Kim bit her lip until it bled.

"Edward Boggs, you are guilty of first degree-murders, damaging private property, and harassment. The penalty is death."

Kim screamed so loud it woke the baby.

She fell off the couch, hitting herself with any object she could find. Picture frames, pillows, plates-no, nothing hurt enough for her.

She ran to the kitchen and looked for a knife…any knife. She found one sitting on the counter and, without thinking, aimed it at herself.

"Kim! NO!"

Peg ran into the room, pushing Kim down, removing the knife from her sweaty hand.

"Have you completely gone mad! What the hell are you doing?"  
"They're going to kill him…they're going to…"

"Who…oh, oh…dear…I'm…so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live?"

"I…don't know. Oh, sweetie…" Peg reached down and placed Kim on her shoulder, as if she were a little child.

Peg felt wetness cover her shoulder.

"Listen, Kimmie…I know it hurts…but you have Eden now. Think of her, too. If you kill yourself, you are not only hurting me and your father and brother, but you are also hurting your own daughter as well."

Kim nodded in understanding, but didn't stop the tears from crawling down her face.

She got up and went to Eden's crib, lifting her up and holding her.

Eden was the last piece of Edward left for Kim. It was the only piece that would never perish.

Kim looked out the window, the sunlight hitting her like raindrops. Holding Eden tightly, she looked to the sky.

"Mark my words, Leon. One day, I will kill you." She said, her lips trembling up and down in a continuous pattern.

She walked away, and let Eden sleep in her bed that night.

The only one crying was Kim. She had never cried so much in her entire life.

A doorbell woke Kim from her deep slumber.

"Kim! There's some man here to see you!"

Kim quickly put on a pair of jeans and ran to the door.

One thing Kim hated about her personality was her naivety. No matter how terrible a situation got, Kim always showed a speck of hope. Running to the door she imagined everything-the arrest, the courtroom scenes, the verdict-all to be false, as if some kind of test. As if everything was made up and Edward was really in no danger.

But all of that left Kim's mind when she opened the door.

**Sorry guys-I don't know why the last sentence got cut off before. That's odd. O.o**


	19. Growing cuts

Chapter 19:

Jonathon was at the door.

Kim stepped back, unsure of what to say. Before the words could come to her, she stepped too far and knocked down a lamp behind her. It smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Dammit!" she said, picking up the pieces.

Jonathon reached down to help her. Kim moved away.

"I don't need your help," she said coldly.

"You don't? I think you do."

Kim sneered.

"What makes you think that?"

Jonathon made sure she was looking straight at him.

"I know how we can save Edward,"

It took a few seconds for the words to hit Kim.

"H-h-how?"

Jonathon lifted his hand, looking at a watch.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I don't have time to explain. I'm going to save Edward. If you trust me, come along; I could use some help. If not, I'll do my best to bring him back."

Kim didn't hesitate to give her answer.

------------------------------------------------

The lights were out. Kim heard her shoes make an irritating noise against the marble floors. No sound was heard.

"Where are we?"

Jonathon didn't answer her.

"Hello? Officer? We're here."

The lights turned on. A man in blue uniform stepped out.

It took a moment for Kim to recognize him, but she did.

He was the officer who used to work in suburbia, Officer Jones. He was the only cop who showed pity for Edward and tried to help him. Thanks to him, Edward survived that night from so long ago…when everyone else seemed to be after him.

She remembered it clearly; the mob was walking towards the mansion on the hill-when suddenly-a gunshot stopped everyone in their tracks.

"He's dead. Everybody go on home."

It wasn't until she saw Edward alive with her own eyes that she realized there were actually people in the world who weren't judgmental and actually wanted to help.

"Hello, Kimberly. My, what a young woman you've become!"

Thank you. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I read all the horrid news back home. I decided to quit my job, come work here."

"But why?"

"I don't know. There's just…something about him, isn't there? Now I'm a man of the law, and my job is to punish the unjust. So naturally I always see the nastiest, greediest sorts of people. But, on those rare occasions, when I see someone genuinely sweet and wrongfully judged…I…I just feel protective. I mean, I don't have kids, so those people that depend on me for help…they're in a way like my children. But I bet you're anxious to see Edward so I'll get him."

He stuck his head out the doorway and motioned to someone.

A dark figure appeared suddenly and Kim felt like her world could just shatter.

There was Edward.

Before he could do anything, Kim ran over to him, putting her arms around his waist. She felt her body shake violently from her crying, her tears soaking the terrible fabric he was clothed in.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought…Oh God…I thought…"

She couldn't say anything else. She didn't need to.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but-"

Kim released her grip from Edward.

"Come on, this way…"

They were led down a long hallway, until finally they reached a door.

They walked out into the parking lot, and electric fence, with police everywhere.

"Get in the car" Jonathon opened the back door of a criminal transporting car for Edward and Kim.

"What's…what's going on?" Kim said as she noticed something bizarre.

She saw that Jonathon took off the trench coat he was wearing to reveal a police uniform underneath. He put a police hat on and Jones signaled for a fellow officer to come over.

"Can you give me your badge? I need it for a night."

"Sure thing."  
Kim didn't understand anything. There were other officers okay with this!

Jonathon leaned over into the car and explained everything.

"Though Officer Jones wanted to help out of the goodness of his heart, unfortunately, not everyone was the same. I bribed everyone else."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"I got paid by the media when I revealed the truth about Edward. As a precaution, I'm dressing up as an officer in case I get pulled over on the road. Therefore, I can just say I'm driving Edward to a different prison. I'm going to use that officer's badge since he looks somewhat like me."

Kim nodded her head at the plan. Maybe…maybe this could actually work out.

Jonathon got to the steering wheel and they took off into the night.

--------------------------------------------

Kim's heart finally beat a little slower now that she was with Edward. She rested on him, gently running her hands through his hair, a feeling she had missed for such a long time. None of them spoke.

A security guard near a toll-ticket collecting booth suddenly stopped the car.

"Hold it right there. What's happening here?" he asked, pointing his pen at Edward.

"He's a rowdy prisoner, this one. I'm taking him to a more…private facility." Jonathon said, holding up the false badge.

"Alright but…who's the girl? If this guy is such a criminal, why is she sitting with him?"

Kim hit her fist against the side door. What was she going to say now?

"She's a certified officer…she's making sure this delinquent doesn't escape from the back."

"Oh?" The officer opened the side door, coming close to Kim.

"I don't see a uniform!" he said, pulling her out.

The officer called another cop.

"Isn't she a little too pretty to be a cop?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to give her a body check!"

They jumped on top of her.

"Get off me, you bastards!" Kim screamed, punching one of them.

"Oh…you little-"

The officer never finished his sentence. He just looked down at his chest, which was oozing with blood now. The throbbing pain made him kneel down in horror.

Edward wiped the blood from his shears and motioned for Kim to get back inside. Jonathon drove off like a madman.

The two officers struggled to get up, but eventually managed to get in their car.

And thus began a chase.

------------------------------------

"We're going to get killed!" Kim yelled as the car passed through a detour containing numerous trees and an approaching cliff.

"No. I have an idea to throw them off."

Jonathon stopped the car. They were a few feet away from a cliff, with only rocky waters below them.

"On my mark…push with all your might!"

"What?"

"We're very close to home; we can walk the rest of the way. But we need to hurry or else we won't succeed in throwing those horrid men off of our tracks."

Kim nodded. What else could she do?

"Ready…set…go!"

They pushed harder than each one of them could have imagined, and the car raced off the cliff, plunging into a dark, watery death. The three looked down as bubbles surfaced on the water, ensuring that the car was sinking.

The moment of silence was interrupted by a loud honking noise.

"They're coming!"

They ran back into the nearby woods, trying their best to move as far away from the police as humanly possible.

They could hear a few profanities coming from the cops who stopped their vehicle to see if, in fact, their prey was dead.

The woods were conviently dark and kept the three fugitives camouflaged well.

------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there," Jonathon said, eyeing the mansion on the hill, silently shining in the full moonlight.

Edward and Kim stopped in the muddy forest tracks. _So that was home. That was where they were destined to spend the rest of their lives together._

"Come on, we should hurry, before day break. Otherwise the whole town will see us."

They sped up, ignoring the sounds of crickets and owls surrounding the crippling trees of the forest.

Instead of entering the mansion from the entrance located directly in suburbia, they used the secret back entrance, a pathway coming straight from the woods.

Helping each other climb over the black iron fence and stumbling over the rocks and ivy all over the soil, they finally made it to the mansion.

Before stepping in, Edward stopped and looked at the topiaries in the front yard. He hadn't been there so for so long, the bushes lost their shape from neglect. All the elegant-looking animals he carved so carefully out of the leaves and branches were now simple plants without form. But the most malformed was the giant hand that sat in the middle. The bushes near the fingertips grew very long, extending forever and ever. The bush now closely resembled one of his scissorhands, ghastly and frightening when reflected in the moonlight. But then he observed a raven gently perch itself onto a branch. Following it was a dove, coming close to the raven.

He then looked back at Kim, standing there, staring at him with her giant brown, doe-like eyes, and his strong urge to trim everything two seconds ago completely disappeared.

_She was going to live with him. She loved him. And he'd never have to change._

"Edward…"

The new emotions in him felt so…overpowering. A million thoughts raced through his head, making his body numb. The shapes around him twisted and turned nonstop, filling his mind to the brim with confusion.

"Edward!"

He felt himself tip over, falling into darkness.

But not complete darkness.

"Oh my God," Kim said, lifting his unconscious form up, surprised at how light he was.

"Let me help-"

"No, it's fine. I want to lift him myself."

She held him close to herself, and with his body trailing on the ground, she carried him through the gothic-style wooden doors, into the dawn of their new life.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go to your mother, let her know you both are alright. I'll make sure she visits you in the morning."

"You aren't going to stay?"

"No. This home is for you and him to share."

"Oh. Thank you…for everything…I'm sorry for-"

"It's alright. Well…I guess this is good-bye."

"Good-bye. We'll be eternally grateful."

Jonathon descended down the spider web infested stairs, down to suburbia, forever out of their lives.

Kim turned her head to Edward, who was lying near the straw chair and newspaper clippings in the attic.

She smiled at his peaceful face, glowing beautifully from the light peaking through the holes in the roof. She suddenly felt a strong desire to sit by him.

So she did.

She quietly placed herself next to him, putting his right arm over her shoulder, nuzzling her head on his neck.

His eyes suddenly opened, a dark contrast with the pallor of his skin.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"  
"Staying with me…loving me…giving me a chance…"

She raised her body up, alert.

"Edward, you don't _ever_ have to thank me for that."

The more he stayed with her, the more he trusted and believed her.

He turned his face, letting his lips gently graze her cheek.

"I love you."

Those words…they always seemed to shatter the past.


	20. Icy love

Chapter 20:

_7:00 am._ A man woke up, in his lavish apartment, readying himself for another day at work. His head hurt, most likely from thinking about the past year and all the craziness, and having to spend time in an unwanted place. But, with his wealth, he was able to get himself out of any situation. Well, almost any.

He reached for the rolled up paper placed in front of his door, as it was every morning. Crinkling the paper as he unrolled it, the man's eyes prepared themselves to search for something interesting to read. Perhaps some sort of tragic death or cryptic murder-he always found those to be particularly fascinating.

But his eyes widened in terror as he read the main story, printed in the darkest, largest text imaginable.

"The infamous "Edward Scissorhands" and his wife, Kim Boggs, were killed last night as they attempted to escape the law."

That headline, so vibrant that it almost seemed to leap off of the page, caused him to take a clumsy step back. The dark letters entangled his mind, dancing around it in a spiral of fury.

He opened the front door. He didn't exactly know why, but he knew he was no longer in control of his actions.

He followed his feet up the stairs, up until he reached the door leading the rooftop of the building.

Looking down, he observed the city life in a bird's eye view. It wasn't much to see, just a bunch of gray looking cars and endless tar roads. But the somewhat fresh air filling his lungs made him come to his senses a little more. In fact, he had forgotten why he climbed up to the roof in the first place!

But then a lone taxi cab sparked his memory. That sunny yellow color, driving against the black path underneath it, reminded him of a girl he knew not so long ago. He suddenly remembered her hair, that same golden color that shone in every one of his dreams. He'd rather be haunted than left alone.

Lifting his arms up into the air; his toes pushing him up, he leaned forward.

"I'm coming, Kim."

_And he kept his word._

------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle knocking woke Kim from her deep sleep. She thrust her head off of Edward's chest, instantly becoming alert.

The knocking grew louder.

Kim got up and headed down the steps from the attic, Edward trailing along.

"No. Stay here. We don't know who it might be. In fact…here…hide…until I tell you it's safe to come out…" She said as she walked him over to the darkest shadows of the attic, making him camouflage well.

She turned and started for the stairs again. Stumbling on them a bit, due to the dust and cobwebs all around them, she finally reached for the brass handles on the main entrance doors. With all her might, she pulled at one, opening it and letting the dark blue outdoor light leak into the abyss-like mansion.

"Mom…" she said at the sight of Peg standing in front of her.

"What happened? Why didn't you come sooner! I really did think you were dead by now!"

"What?"

Her mother paused, then reached into the heavy leather suitcase she held in her hand. She pulled out a rolled up newspaper, handing it to Kim.

"Read it."

Kim's eyes directed their attention to the front page.

It took about a minute until she finally jerked her head back up.

"They think we're dead? They think we're…"

"I suppose…you're planning on living here now?"

"I…guess so."

"I see. And what about Eden? Is she supposed to live here as well?"

Kim's heart stopped for a moment. Eden. She had forgotten all about her.

"Does he know…does he even know about her?"

Kim tried to keep her eyes on something-anything-but her own mother's eyes.

"You haven't told him, have you Kim?"

She finally shook her head "no".

"I just…she slipped my mind."

"Well, he needs to know…right now…"

Peg moved towards the stairs, dragging the suitcase against the gray dusty floor.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"I should tell him!"

"Well, why didn't you?"

"I…I…can't. Not yet."

"So you're planning to just let him walk around not knowing he has a daughter?"

"Eden is a toddler now. She might get scared…she needs time…she needs to get older before she meets him…"

"How much older?"

"I don't know. But please…just not now. I don't know if he's ready yet either."

Peg let out a sigh.

"Very well. I've brought you some supplies, and I will continue to, every week, at around midnight. Be prepared for my visits. You've reached the point in your life where one wrong move will destroy everything you have. Be careful."

"Thank you."

She reached over to embrace her mother.

"Before I go, can I see him?"

"Of course."

She gently led her mother up the stairs. The task pained her deeply, watching the struggle her once lively mother had climbing up. She aged greatly with every visit, and it sent an arrow of guilt through Kim's heart.

Once they finally reached their destination, Kim signaled for Edward to come out from his hiding place. Peg just stood there, in the middle of the attic, watching Edward emerge-arms spread out-from the shadows as he did the very first time she saw him, so long ago.

Only this time, he was not so timid.

He came close to her, and softly placed his arms around her.

Kim felt like she could break down at the sight of this. No matter what horrible circumstances Fate threw her in, her family always seemed to stay together. She watched in awe as her mother touched Edward's face, without any sign of disappointment or dislike.

"Take care of her."  
He nodded in understanding, then smiled back at Kim.

Once her mother turned for the doorway, Kim almost had a heart attack. Peg's face, moments before frail-looking and fragile, now reeked of a certain indescribable youth. No, her wrinkles did not magically disappear, nor did her bones become any stronger-but something in her had most certainly changed. Her eyes now gleamed of the childish naivety and optimism they used to. Funny, how that one feature made her look ten years younger. That was a miracle that none of the Avon makeup she sold could ever perform.

She finally left them to inspect the suitcase she brought them, filled with anything they could possibly need to live life as normally as anyone else. But with or without it, neither Edward nor Kim could really care less about how they lived from now on.

-----------------------------------------------

Before anyone could go and check a calendar, four years had passed.

Peg had done as she had promised and visited the couple every week, during the darkest part of the night, bringing them food and clothes and anything else they might have needed.

Occasionally, some nosy people living down in suburbia caught a glimpse of Peg walking, hands full of groceries and bags, up the hill. Of course, rumors were formed and questions arose. Pretty soon everyone began to wonder about that mansion on the hill.

Peg found herself often being asked (interrogated is more like it) about her strange visits at odd hours. She simply replied that she was mourning the death of two loved ones and felt that the mansion was a great source of memories for her.

Eventually everyone came to the assumption that the "death" of her daughter and technical son in law created so many traumas for her that it drove her to insanity. Those who were not convinced would occasionally venture up to the mansion themselves, in hope of proving their conspiracy theories. Each attempt failed, for two reasons. One being that Kim was able to find some extra black leather suits in the mansion for her and Edward to wear, and the second being that Edward had taught Kim his art of disappearing into the shadows. The whole thing became a great mystery to all, since the interior of the mansion contained lots of furniture and no cobwebs-leading many to think that someone must have been living there. But each person would spend hours in search of life, but all in vain. When asked about the appearance of the mansion, Peg would simply reply that because she would visit it so often, she decided to make a few renovations to it.

The hype finally died and the citizens of suburbia went back to their ever so eventful lives.

----------------------------------------

Whenever Kim was not near Edward, she found herself eyeing the pink corded telephone (that she eventually installed to connect with her mother's phone) and letting worry take over her.

She was, quite honestly, amazed she was able to keep Eden a secret from Edward for so long. She never really understood why she was so reluctant to tell him, but each time she wanted to….fear would possess her.

It wasn't his reaction she was so afraid of. Eden, like any other child, could easily be frightened of Edward. Understandably, with his long silver blades for hands and untamed hair.

On top of that, Kim wanted their meeting to be a perfect moment. After all, Edward had surprised her with human hands for their wedding-she was simply trying to pay him back. She planned the meeting for Christmas, since not so long ago she had only professed her love for Edward on the very same day. It just seemed appropriate somehow.

The rest of her little plan relied on her mother to carry out. Kim wanted to make sure Eden was told about Edward before she met him, and that there were no signs of her fearing him.

After the years passed, Kim finally decided that it was time.

On Christmas Eve, she contacted her mother, who told Eden all about Edward when she asked where snow came from. Peg had waited until the young child fell asleep after the endearing story to call her daughter.

"Are you sure she's ready?"

"It's now or never, Kim."

"Alright. You're right. No more secrets. Bring her here…in the morning…if you will."

--------------------------------------------------

Eden woke up from her slumber. She loved this day of the year more than any other…it just filled her with an unimaginable joy.

She got up and raced for the tree in the living room. Reaching for the presents under the fake tree, she ripped off every piece of wrapping paper to find a music box, empty journal, and dark purple dress all for her.

Her grandmother, watching silently at the darling display in the corridor, finally spoke up:

"Do put on that lovely dress. There is still one present waiting for you, my dear."

"Oh thank you, grandmother!"

"Your welcome. Go on, dear, put on that dress! We must leave soon!

The girl did as she was instructed, in very little time.

Joyfully, she skipped to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet a very special man."

When they had left, it was still relatively dark outside. Christmas was a great time for Kim to choose, since all the families in suburbia were too busy celebrating to look out the window. Even if snow was piling all over the place.

As the two walked near the broken down gate in front of the hill path leading to the mansion, Eden clutched to her grandmother's arm in fear.

"Don't be afraid, sweetie."

They ventured up, higher and higher, until they finally reached the grand building.

"Wow…" Eden said to herself as she gazed in wonder.

"Wow, indeed, my dear."

"Is this…is this where he lives?" the young girl asked as ice shavings flew out the window and landed in her auburn hair.  
"Yes."

Eden didn't need another word. She tugged at Peg's hand, pulling towards the doors in excitement.

-------------------------------------

Edward scraped off the remainder of ice from his sculpture. As he finished, a small smile formed on his face as he looked at his new work.

The piece in front of him was yet another sculpture of Kim, this time twirling in the snow. He had gotten better at sculpting ice…his details grew more extravagant and realistic each time he placed his blades into a block of ice.

"You've made me too beautiful!" Kim joked as she entered the room, catching Edward by surprise. Although she hated to admit it, she loved the sculptures he made of her. It always made her feel more lucky and special than anyone else in the world.

"I've…I've got a present for you too…" she said after a pause, and then turned her head to nod at the doorway.

In came Peg, who Edward obviously recognized right away…and then a little girl, who seemed to glow of youth. Edward examined her…her ivory skin…her brunette locks…her inky black eyes…and he began to wonder where he had seen her before. It was odd…his memory did not usually fail him like this…he was certain he remembered every little boy and girl he met when down at suburbia. But not her, somehow.

"Hello…" He finally said, once he realized the awkwardness of not saying anything.

"Hello Mr. Scissors, my name is Eden!" The girl said with a joyful tone.

It was then he knew he had not met her before, for sure. No child had ever looked at him without first displaying a tiny tinge of fear. Yet here she was, bouncy and treating him as if he were no different from any other man in the world.

"Nice to meet you…Eden."

"Isn't she a lovely child?"

"She's very sweet…" he confessed, "but I'm afraid I don't know who she is."

Kim bit her lip. This was it. The moment she had feared for so long.

"She's your daughter. Our daughter."

There. The words had made their way out of her mouth, hovering in the air for a few seconds.

Edward felt every muscle in his body tighten, making him feel as rigid as the jointless blades that replaced his fingers. _Daughter?_

Eden apparently had heard too. But she did not scream. Or run away. Instead, she walked over to Edward, and put a tiny hand on his monstrous one, feeling the coolness of metal against her skin. She wrapped her petite arms around him, attempting to hug her father, as she had wished to do for so long.

That one little action destroyed any doubts between the three of them.

**Please review! I have one more chapter and it will arrive faster with reviews! Come on! Dedicate 2 seconds of your time to review if you like this story enough to read up to this point! Oh, and in case you didn't get the first part, Leon died!**


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 21

Kim stared at the eighteen year old girl standing before her. Dressed in jeans and a grey wool sweater was Eden, stunningly beautiful even in the plainest attire.

Her skin, almost entirely white from hardly ever going outdoors, seemed to give her an almost angelic glow. Her hair, a series of brunette strands curling in little spirals, reached a few inches past her shoulder, adding to her mysterious appearance. But her most striking features were her eyes, two abnormally large orbs of black light that could switch from innocent to cold hearted just as a light switch could.

The tall teenager tapped her foot against the shadowy floor, growing impatient. No one could blame for her that, though. She was going further than ten feet away from the mansion for the first time in her life. More importantly was where she was going.

Having to live a life of secrecy with her parents, Eden was always isolated from other children. To pass the long days of childhood, she would occupy herself with reading the numerous amounts of books in the old mansion library and playing various musical instruments such as the piano and violin. She eventually became so intelligent and skilled in the fields of music and literature that she was able to go to virtually any college she desired. She had chosen Juilliard, conviently located in New York, which was a "special" city for her parents".

A knock came at the door. Kim began carrying her thin body toward it, but was stopped by Eden.

"I'll get it," she said in almost a complete whisper.

She opened it to find a rather tall, bearded man standing under the dark violet sky.

"Thank you so much!" Kim said as she embraced the man.

"Eden, this is-" Kim stopped suddenly to let out a loud cough that echoed in the grand mansion, scaring the ravens who stayed perched at the roof.

"Are you alright?" Edward, who was standing nearby, asked as Kim rose her head up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Pardon me. This, Eden, is Mr. Price, an old friend who'll be taking you to New York."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Eden said in her usual mousey voice.

He led her to the dark blue car parked in front, and Eden slowly walked toward the odd machinery. She seldom ever saw cars and therefore needed help with getting inside and opening the trunk. She gave her parents one last look before entering the car, being separated from them for the first time since the first time she met them so many years ago.

She gently raised a pale hand and waved to her parents. Kim, noticing Edward looking a little clueless, wrapped her arm around his and lifted it in the air, moving it from side to side. Together, they watched their daughter drive off into the distance, a bittersweet feeling in their hearts.

Once the car was out of sight, they decided to head back in.

"I going to miss her so very-"

Kim entered, once again, a torrent of violent coughing.

Edward looked at her with concerned eyes as she leaned against him.

"I'm honestly fine. But…could you help me get upstairs?"

With a quick nod, he placed her against his shoulder and led her to the attic.

The coughing never ceased. Soon, the entire mansion was filled with the sounds of sickness, spiraling in every direction imaginable.

Edward placed Kim on the straw bed near the newspaper wall clippings.

He felt a current of worry overcome him when he laid her down. Her skin, though usually pale, looked truly as if the blood had flown out of it. Her eyes had a mix of sadness and drowsiness in them as they looked back at his.

"You're sick, Kim."

"I'm fine! It's just a little cough!"

"That's what you said last week, when I said we should try getting you to a doctor."

"How? But that's beyond the question, I don't _need_ a doctor, I'm perfectly-"

Another cough escaped her throat.

Edward decided it was best not to argue. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he should spend his time being happy with Kim, not getting into fights.

Still, he had been worrying about her for the past two weeks, since she hadn't stopped coughing since. Perhaps it was the dust of the house since they never really cleaned it too often, to try and create the effect of no one living in it so intruders would be misguided. Or it could have been the fact that Eden was leaving to pursue her life without them…it sure made him feel a little ill inside. But maybe it was a mix of both.

His eyes wandered around the aging attic, every millimeter of it sparking some sort of memory he thought long gone otherwise. The attic, once he had met Eden, had become a family room, a place of total expression and love-despite its appearance.

Step by step, he had watched the quick process of Eden growing up…becoming significantly smarter and more skilled in the arts within each day. And, like the snipping of a cord with scissors-she was gone in a flash.

Edward felt Kim pull closer, her nails digging into his armor of leather…as if she was afraid of something.

"I can't believe it, Edward."

"What?"

"The ocean. I can finally see it from here. I couldn't before. Look-up straight ahead."

There it was, indeed. With the appearance of some abstract mirage was the endless body of sapphire water…as if it had somehow lifted itself up and moved closer to the mansion.

"It's more beautiful than I could ever have imagined it to be from up here."

She paused, pulling herself even closer, the buckles of Edward's suit leaving little red marks on the skin underneath her clothes.

She suddenly turned her attention to the giant ice sculpture of an angel sitting on the far left corner of the room. The masterpiece was made for Eden's special day, only now it began to melt, making little rivulets that gently grazed Kim's arm.

She scooped a tiny bit of the melted water in her palm, watching the jewel-like liquid smoothly pour through her fingers and back onto the floor.

"Do you think the angels are coming for me?"

Edward's eyes grew twice their normal size. He did not need an explanation to what she was insinuating.

"Please don't talk like that."

"I mean it, though. Today just feels so…different…and I don't think it's only because of Eden."

Edward had nothing to retort to that. He himself felt it being a rather strange day.

"Please hold me…one last time…"

Edward looked down at her. What did she mean by that? He _was_ holding her!

"Please don't…let me go…"

She entwined her fingers with his shears, without hesitation or fear of accidentally cutting herself as she did before.

It was an odd feeling for Edward. Though his temporary human hands were long gone, he could have sworn he actually _physically_ felt her fingers curled in his.

Kim dropped her head suddenly, her breathing getting deeper.

"Please know that…I always have…and always will…love you."

Her heartbeat, which he could hear clearly a moment ago due to their closeness, now gradually became slower and quieter. Funny thing was, he almost felt his heart do the same.

He next felt his eyes close ever so slowly, and though he wasn't directly facing Kim, he knew hers were as well. He at last felt the breathing cease to exit, and his eyes blanket him into a vast darkness…but not without the feeling of Kim by his side.

The world had finally disappeared for them both, and they entered a black doorway, hand in hand, with nothing but each other.

They didn't wake up.

**Don't kill me for the depressing ending, please! **

**Well, that's it. I know, I can't believe it, either! But the fanfic is finished! **

**Feel free to express any final thought on the piece. In fact, please do, it'll really make my day.**

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. I couldn't have reached this point without you.**


End file.
